Black Silver, Missing Love
by Dark Winged Angel AnkokuSama
Summary: After New Moon. It's been 100 yrs and everyone thinks Bella is dead, but what happens when the Cullen family find her again, with a new family, a motorcycle, and lead gutarist and singer of a band? Everyones in London and Bella has amazing powers EXB L8ER
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AS IT ALL GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER'S SO PLZ ENJOY THE SHOW**

* * *

I was in my room staring at the ceiling, listening to _The Used_, while letting the time pass. These days, it's the only thing that keeps me busy during the night; that or reading books. The band is taking a small break, after playing our last gig in our "home" town of Bristol, England. Right now though, everyone was packing up, for our move to London to start high school, _again._

You're probably wondering who I mean by family, but to make the world easy for you, I'll start at the basics. I'm a hundred year old vampire. Long Long ago, someone I still see as my one true love, my soul mate, left me because he said he didn't love me. To this day, I can't believe I went for everything he said, but it gets even better. After my conscious came to, I went in the forest after him, only to be met by a mad vampire, who goes by the name of Victoria; who by the way, was pist for her mate being killed by my love.

Well people, do the math: Human + Blood thirsty, crazy, and mad vampire death to the human. To me, though, I didn't care. My one true love left me, what did I have to live for? But for her own reasons, she turns me instead, defiantly knowing that...Edward never wanted me to be changed in the first place. At the time I was like, _Shit I'm screwed._ And dude was I. The pain! Oh my god, just let me tell you this, when my turn into immortality was complete, Victoria got what she deserved. After my change, I figured out my power to be the "controller of elements", almost like that show 'The Avatar', but not having control of earth. I once had someone tell me that, the powers you obtain, are somehow connected to your previous life, who knows. Lets just say that I skipped the ripping, and went straight to the burning when I killed Victoria.

When I killed Victoria, I went to hunt, already noticing the burning in the back of my throat, though making the promise to be a vegetarian like the Cullen's. Get this though, only a squirrel could fill me up, being that I hated blood in my human life, it carried on to my new life. I t was only then that I realized that I could never go back. Never see my family again. Never see anyone, ever again. The only thing I could do was run, and run far. The thought of never seeing Charlie, and the effects of Edward leaving me, finally all came to me, causing me to sob, noticing I couldn't shed a tear again. Forcing the facts, I got up an ran back home. When I got home, I noticed that Charlie was gone, but also saw that the house was in ruins. This only caused me more pain, knowing I would have to leave him forever. Getting all my clothes, I put it in it in a sack, leaving Forks for good.

Now, I know you are wanting to know where I went in a time span of 100 years, especially ending up in England for one. Well the thing is, I didn't know where to go. I just traveled around, leaving the U.S for China, 2 years later. Ya I know China, but I herd of a vampire who could help me with my powers, so I had too go and learn what to do.

Damn, it was like boot camp for vampires. My teacher,Chin Li, did not, brutally train me, but I also mastered my control of my elements. Before then, events dealing with fire didn't just happen by a lighter or match. I even caused the windiest day recorded ever in the world, just by blowing on my nails after I painted them. I mean, at the time, that was the last time I was painting me nails ever, especially outside. Anyway, going to China helped me learn many styles of fighting in the martial arts, leading me to go to Japan to learn my finally steps in the martial arts and control of my powers. Tashimoto-sensei wasn't the funnest teacher ever either. One good thing though is that he taught me how to fight like a Bushido warrior, and even Sumo wrestle. I would put Emmett to shame if I ever wrestled with him., but like that would ever happen.


	2. 100 Years Later

**umm yeah don't own anything stephanie meyer does ....yeah**

* * *

I find myself in Bristol, England, after 80yrs in Asia, with a family I love dearly, and a kick ass band that has hopes of going big. Me being one of the vocalist and lead guitarist, life was good, even better because we were moving to London. The family I'm with now, couldn't have been the best. They found me while hunting in the woods, and brought me back to there house, once I found out they were vegetarians of course.

I have two brothers, and two sisters with of course a "mum" and "dad". Sean, whose 19, is our drummer and is Diane's husband. Diane is our lead singer,and is 18. I compare them to Jasper and Alice. Trevor, whose 20, is our "2nd in command" guitarist, and Sam's husband. Sam, is our bass guitarist, and is 20 also. Trevor ,is in my opinion, an Emmett, but not as big. Sam is just like Emmett to, but more the daredevil than any. She's my partner and crime. Of course, these are my brothers and sisters. Our mum is our manager, but she also is like Esme. Loves to decorate and is loving and caring. Our dad, is actually like Carlilse, but is a Surgeon and is only 23, but pulls it off by graduating college and medical school when he was "18". I even think he makes more money than him but who knows or cares. There names are Sarah and Julius.

Age wise, Sarah, Trevor and Sam are 250 years old. Sean, Diane, and I , are all 100,while Julius is 500. Power wise, Sean has a force field and telekineses, Dian can control the weather, Trevor can read minds, while Sam can...make things explode. Believe me, when she gets angry, it's not the best thing in the world to be around her. I'm only lucky because I can control fire and sense when she starts to attack. The rest are usually screwed. Sarah and Julius are the as Esme and Carlisle, nothing special there.

Right now though, I'm in my room listening to my iPod, while I wait to leave for London. It's 2am right now, and were suppose to leave at 7am. There's a Battle of the Bands, in 2 weeks in London and I truly can't wait. The band has some wicked songs picked out for the battle, and were ready.

Looking around, I get a little depressed. Thinking about the Cullens, always makes me think of the day he left. Sometimes Sarah tells me that maybe he left for a different reason, like to protect me ; but his face was so uncaring, un-wanting, like he really didn't love me. It's hard to say that he really did love me at all.

"BELLA!! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET YOUR ARS DOWNSTAIRS NOW!! WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE!!" yelled Diane

I jumped up off my pile of pillows, that iI was lying on, and looked at the clock.

"But it's only 5:30." I whined falling back on my pillows, " Why are we leaving so early?"

I started to roll over and bury myself under the pillows, when I herd my door banging open, and someone grabbing me from my fortress of fluffiness.

"Come on small stuff, Danny says a bad T-storm is coming this way, and she isn't in the mood to control this one. It's gonna brew a few tornadoes, and my angel can't cover it for long." said Sean while taking me under his arm and picking up my pillows, taking me downstairs.

"Angel?" I inquired

"I herd that" answered Danny. Sean started to laugh. I just gave him a glare and pouted.

"Fine", I sighed, "I guess it's mot fun riding a motorcycle in the rain. Just put me down so I can get ready. It's probably going to rain sometime going down there."

Sean set me down and I grabbed my pillows, running to put them in the truck. Walking back to the house, I looked for Sam, wondering if she would like to ride with me to London. Out of everyone here, she's the only one who loves to race with me, that or the two of us freestyle stunt jumps in the back. Sometimes Julius or Trevor will join us though.

"Hey Sam," I called, knowing she would hear me, "Wanna ride with me to London? Whoever wins -"

"Goes shopping with me for a year." Danny interrupted. She was in front of me, while Sam came up behind me with the same wide-eyed scared expression as me.

"Y-You serious?" Sam asked

"Deal" I said. Danny laughed with glee, jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! YES!!"

"No No NOOOOOO!! Why Bella? Why?"

"Because it was the only thing good enough at the moment, so stop crying and gear up Sam"

Sam sighed, " Fine, but I was planning on riding with you anyway. I sent the Vanquish up with the rest of our rides yesterday"

As me and Sam headed to the garage to gear up, Julius came outside, locking up the house.

"That seems to be everything guys. We leave in 10 mins. Trevor, you take the moving van, Bella and Sam are taking the Suzuki motorcycles, Dian and Sean are taking the Camero, while Sarah and I take the GT500. Is that O.K. with everyone?"

"Yep that's kewl with us." Everyone agreed

Me and Sam came out of the garage dressed in black with our helmets at our side, walking to our Suzuki's.

" I always thought black was the gifted color for a bike." Sam said as she got on her Hayabusa, with fiery skulls on it.

"Totally agrees with you sis."

I got on my GSX-R1000,with a white and blue Chinese dragon on it, putting my gloves and helmet on.

"Dressing in black makes the effect even better" I herd Sam through my helmet. Ah, gotta love Julius with the built in headsets in out helmets.

"Tell me about it" I laughed.

We both started our bikes and moved in front of our family, who were already in their designated cars.

"Ready Sam?'

"Ready Bella, Ready everyone?"

Did I forget to mention that we can also talk to everyone else through our headsets and their cars?

"Were ready girls! Lets get this road trip going!!" screamed Trevor. Thank you volume control.

I looked at Sam and gunned my engine before taking off; Sam following my right by my side, seconds after. The family was about 20 mi/hr behind us so we were doing good.

"Hey, you know that the race doesn't start till we get too London, right?"

I swerved behind a van going to slow for my liking, passing it next second.

"Of course I do, it's the part where we split." laughing she cut in front of me. "And I kick your ass to."

I growled, slowing down, gunning it when she past to the next lane.

"This is going to be a long ride", both of us laughed hearing Trevor's voice in the speakers.

"That is it guys."


	3. Life Without Her

***sigh* stephanie meyer owns this stuff *end***

* * *

EPOV

I was in my Volvo driving from Bristol with Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie needed us to pick up things for them here, while they shopped in London, but I knew it was her excuse to get me out of the house. Ever sense that faithful day, 100 years ago, when I left my one true love, my world has been crashing down. I though the best thing for her was to leave, trying to give her a normal life, but I was so wrong. The look she gave me when I told her I didn't love her..., and she believed me! After all the time we spent together, it sometimes still amazes me, that she believed me so easily.

My whole existence came to a stop, when me and Alice went back to Forks three years later. I wanted to see if she moved on like I wanted her to. When we got there, I asked Alice to go up and talk to Charlie to see if she was around. The answer we both got set me down a path of hell, were I was determined to fly to Italy no matter what. When Alice asked Charlie for Bella, he almost started to cry, telling her that she was dead. She went out for a walk in the woods 3 years ago, and never came back. Never was found.

After that I just ran away, after Alice screamed at me for 12 hours on why I shouldn't go to Italy. For over 90 years, I traveled around Europe, leaving the U.S. after the news I received on Bella. Traveling from here to there, I never went so low as to kill humans, more or less, just secluding myself from humanity unless I felt good enough to go out. Just 10 years ago, I got a call from Carlisle, telling me that he was moving to London with the family. He didn't mention more than suggest that I come back. There was nothing for me to do in Australia at the time, so I decided to live with them for awhile.

Now, I'm kind of stuck here against my will. No one will let me go out alone. Knowing that I may leave. Not that I was ever given the chance, and found no reason to leave in the first place. Looking at Jasper I knew he could feel the pain, and anguish that was going through me. Over the years, I've learned to mask my facial expressions, unless I'm around Jasper. Sighing, he turned to me with a glare.

"Do you think you could try to control yourself?"

I just turned around and looked back at the road knowing that it would take 3hrs to get to London at the rate we were going, and that's just 145.

As we got onto the highway, Emmett just started to get excited, screaming and pushing his face against the window like a three year old.

"Dude, Dude, DUDE!! Holy Shit guys, look at these two dudes on the motorcycle!"

Me and Jasper turned to the left to see two people traveling faster than I was driving, on motorcycles. One of them was blue, and had silver flames, while the other had fiery skulls.

"I so want one when we get home!"

"Emmett, just calm down! If we got you a bike like that, we would have the Volturi after us, for murder!"

Sighing he started to pout, while I turned around looking at the motorist in front of me. They were riding at immense speeds, weaving through all cars.

"These guys are even crazier than we are driving cars, and that's a lot." Jasper smirked, but lost it when a Camero and Mustang flew by us.

"O.K you don't see much of fast driving like that around. Think they're vampires?"

"I don't know, I can't smell anything about these guys; but who knows, they look like they're going to London. Maybe then, we'll see them."

Emmett started grinning, thinking that he would be able to meet the two people on the motorcycle, while Jasper was thinking of the Camero, loving the yellow, black strip car. I started chuckling, but stopped when my phone rang. Taking a quick look, I noticed that it was Rosalie. Something that surprised me.

"Hello?" I was confused why she would be calling me.

"You are in one, big trouble and two, IN BIG TROUBLE! How could you give up a chance to race a Camero and Mustang, because I can tell you for sure that there are no humans in those cars, driving something like that, and going that fast!!

"Excuse me? They were going faster than I was...I wouldn't have been able to catch up!"

"Oh do not play dumb Edward!! You were only going 145 with 60 more miles left on the meter. Alice knows."

I sighed as I herd Emmett snickering in the back.

"And the other reason?"

"Your taking to long for our liking. Drive Faster. We want our clothes, and my car parts NOW!!"

"Ok, Ok. I'm driving 'll be there in about 2 hours."

I closed my phone annoyed, while gunning the gas catching up with the Camero and Mustang. I didn't bother to pay much attention to them. Emmett on the other hand had a sign saying, 'NICE CARE DUDE!', on the car window. We laughed when they honked their horn, sticking their hands out in an Rock On fashion. Laughing some more, we sped off, passing both cars.


	4. New Faces, Lost Lovers

**the disclaimer shall always be the same!!!!!!!! so stop screaming at me!!!!!!! my answer...........stephanie meyer**

* * *

EPOV

As we got off the exit to get to our house, there was a car accident up ahead.

_'Oh just my luck. Now Rosalie will kill me because I'm late.'_

Just the, my phone vibrated, and I saw that Alice had left a text.

'_Sorry about the car accident. I just saw it, but you will be in for a surprise; all of you. When you figure out what it is, all I have to say is this: I'm the only one who knows. Lots of love, and say hello to Jazzy!'_

"Alice says hi Jazz," he scowled at me and the use of his nickname, " and that she's sorry for not telling us, but there will be a surprise for us. The fishy thing is, she hasn't told nobody. Not even Rosalie."

We all looked at each other confused.

" That sucks. Well we might as well turn the car off and chiil outside, because this looks bad, and as it is the cops have blocked us in." said Emmett, while he got out of the car.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm gonna roll down the windows, but stay in and listen too some music."

"Thats cool. I'm gonna stand out with Emmett, and call Alice. See what's up."

I nodded and sat back closing my eyes.

As time went on - about 45 minutes later - I herd the Mustang and Camero pull up and I started to smirk.

_'Shows Rosalie that I can drive a car and beat a muscle one at that.'_

_'That's ironic', _Emmett thought. He was all sorts of excited.

"Looky there Jasper. I told you we see them again before some time in London."

Jasper slipped him 100 bucks into his hand, which Emmett pocketed.

As the Camero and Mustang pulled up, they "parked" next to us, and came over to us. The man from the Mustang walked over to Emmett.

"Are you the one with the sign saying 'Nice Car Dude'?" a guy with long blond hair asked. He had a white under shirt with a black button up over it. Low cut jeans, with a chain and spiked belt, and all-around black converse.

"Yeah. You guys have awesome cars, and you don't see nice ones like these around here a lot."

Emmett walked around the Mustang and Camero, looking at the interior and wheels.

"Well yours is nice to. You don't see black Volvo's around anymore"

Emmett looked at my car. I smirked, remembering when I changed the color or my car, before meeting everyone in London 10 years ago. Man you should have seen their faces.

"Oh, that's my brother Edwards car. He's in it right now listening to music. So what are you guys doing here?"

I had gotten out of the car by the end of his sentence, and noticed three others near the blond haired man. One with short black hair, was next to the blond, his arm around her.

_'Must be his mate', _I thought.

The man and women next to them seemed to be a couple as well, but a total rocker one at that. The one guy had short black hair( like Pete from FallOutBoy), a black tank top that had black-silver chains wrapped around a skull, light black jeans, two spiked belts, and a buckle, with a few chains here and there, and vans on.

His mate had a black shirt that said, "You Know You Like It", across her chest, with a black and red skirt, a black spiked belt on and black leggings, with shin high boots. She had straight black and red hair that went down to her back.

"We're moving up here, me and my family." He pointed to the three beside him.

"You might have seen my daughters though, on the motorcycles, and my other son is driving the moving van."

Emmett scowled. "I never enjoyed the vans, but the motorcycles I do love. Let me tell you though, they can ride. It's so cool that they are girls though. By the way they were driving, you would of thought they were guys! Hey do you think they could teach me how too ride?"

The man laughed and Jasper smirked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea for anyone to teach Emmett how to ride those things."

Emmett scowled and hit Jasper on the arm. It was just then that I noticed their eyes. They were gold like ours, and that's something you don't see everyday. I also just noticed their sent, and tensed visibly. How could I have missed that? Jasper seemed to notice to, and the man in front of me stood a little straighter.

Emmett at this moment was clueless, just as the other three.

"Interesting", he said.

"I agree. Kinda weird that we could miss that."

"It's the wind blowing our sent towards the west. It just stopped now, and everything stomped our sense with each others smell." said the blond man. I noticed something flicker in the his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about all of the sudden?" Emmett as well as the other three were clueless to our sudden change of convo.

"Why don't you smell the air Emmett," answered Jasper.

The four of them took a whiff of the air around them and looked embarrassed, and a little tensed.

"How did we miss that?" they all said.

"It's the wind, like I said before."

"Well as you can see by our eyes, and us by yours, we're all vegetarians, and we seem to be getting along fine. No conflicts right?" I asked

"Hey it's all good man", said the guy with the black hair. "We just feel dumb that we missed it."

"Well this is awkward." muttered Emmett.

Everyone laughed.

"Well do you guys live up here?", he asked.

"Yeah we take this way sometimes to go around the city, to get home faster; especially when we're late with my sister's errands." I said.

"I understand you there mate. My wife can be the same way." The girl with the red and black hair, assuming to be his wife, punched him in the arm, making him wince.

"Well, looks like we are getting along well. I'd like to apologize for being rude though. We haven't introduced ourselves to you. My name's Edward. These are my brothers Jasper and Emmett." I pointed to them out when I said their names, each giving off a nod of recognization.

"Hey, we did the same. No need to worry. My name's Julius. This is my wife Sarah, Sean , and Diane, my son and daughter. As you know though, they are both married."

We all shook each others hand, but were interrupted when a moving van pulled up. A guy with spiked black hair, colored to look on fire, a Bob Marly shirt, black pants, and DC shoes, walked out of the van, stretching and heading to us.

"Oi! Mum, Da! Fancy catching up to you, while you guys left me behind!"

He tried to act upset, but the playfulness was apparent in his voice

"Trevor, shut up. Bella and Sam aren't even ahead of us yet," said Diane.

Emmett, Jasper, and I flinched at the name, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, they called saying they would stop by here, sense were stuck here, then race off into London. Trevor, I want you to meet Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They're vampire...like us."

Trevor looked over to us with a grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you all. Bet you don't fancy a last name to those first?"

"Oh it's Cullen." I answered.

Shock bounced off of each face present.

"Well that's funny." said Julius, "That's our last name too."

"Hmm... must be spelled different." Thought Jasper aloud.

"Well, whatever ya say bro. Anyway Trevor, why are the girls going to London, if the house is this way?" said Emmett pointing down the road.

"Well, my angel is racing Bella to London, and taking the long way home."

"A race?! We can rig the wires of the camera system in London and watch it at home! You guys wanna join?" asked Jasper.

"Sure," they all agreed.

"Only if it's ok with the rest of your family through."

Just then, my cell phone rang. I picked it up, noticing that I received a text from Alice.

_'Carlisle and Esma don't mind, and I'm getting the T.V. ready, have fun!'_

"Well Alice says that we can have your over, and she's getting the T.V. ready, so if you want you can follow us to our place, and we can get ourselves acquainted with the rest and watch the race."

"That sounds awesome; but do you mind if I can drop over the truck at our place, before going over? It only takes 5 minutes from here.

"No, that's fine. It only takes 10 for us, so we can stop an help if you want."

"That's great!. Sense it looks like the accident is about to be cleared, we might as well get in our cars and get ready to drive off."

"Alright then, just let me call - "

"Hey Julius, you there?"

"Um yeah, I was just about to call you guys. Where are you?"

"We're close. Just about two minutes. By the time we get there, we should have another minute or two before we're off again."

"O.K. we'll see you when you get here."

As he hung up, me, Jasper, and Emmett got into the car, maneuvering so that Sean and Julius was ahead of them, Trevor behind us.

All of s sudden there was a loud roaring, as two motorcycles speed forward, doing a wheely. Both stopped and turned off their bikes. As they got off, the owner of the blue and silver bike took off her helmet, and pointed at the person next to her.

"You cheated." she seemed vexed by losing, and was growling at the girl next to her.

As we watched the other person take her helmet off, all three of us gasped.

"She can't be...no.. NO!"

_'She was suppose to be dead! I mean we...we saw her grave! Everything!'_

I was amazed. After 100 years...100 years of depression, mopping around, feeling lifeless. She was here in front of me My Bella.

"I didn't cheat."


	5. Edward's Here

**yeah edward's here so...hoorayh!!!!! or however u spell the bloody word. as the story always goes, i don't own anything good day and good bye...............Stephanie meyer own everything btw**

* * *

EPOV

"I didn't cheat. Riding off that ramp back there was just...I was using the resources around me!"

The girl across from her looked pissed, the air tense around us. I thought I saw a spark come off her hands, but wasn't sure.

"Sam, not here. Go, talk to Trevor. You haven't seen him all day. I need to talk to Julius for a second."

Sam glared at Bella before walking our way to the truck. She kept her face solid, but gave us a curious look when she past; Bella doing the same, but she seemed to think nothing of us. As she got up to the window to talk to Trevor, Bella went to talk to Julius. It was amazing to see her again, but you could tell she was a different person. Everything from the way she walked, to her hair color, she had this feel of superiority around everyone. Like what she has seen and done is far greater than anyone around her. I felt like there was more than just what I was seeing in her.

Sam POV

After calming down enough to no explode anybody, I walked over to Trevor to talk with him. As I walked over, I noticed a black Volvo behind Sean and Diane. Giving them a curious look, I went up to the truck, and gave him a kiss.

"Hey," I said, moving a strand of hair out of his face, "Missed you"

"Missed you to", he kissed my forehead.

I looked over to the Volvo, curious of who they were.

"They're some vampires we just met. After we move everything in the house, we're going to theirs to watch the race on London."

"But how though? They'd have to re-wire the camera's there."

"Exactly. One of them, at their house, can re-wire them."

"That's cool! Now you can see me win."

I laughed at the look he gave me. Nobody has beaten Bella, but it's always fun to try.

"Well maybe."

He chuckled but turned his attention back towards the Volvo.

"Their thoughts are everywhere with Bella."

"What do they fancy her?"

I laughed knowing that would never happen for Bella, no matter what. Nobody but me knows about her past. Everything. When we met, we clicked like best buds do, and Trevor could never read her mind, though I already knew why. I even know the full extent of her powers. Everyone thinks that she can just "control" fire and only that, but is everyone wrong.

"No...no it's like they knew her, like from long ago; like finding someone who was lost and now found," he looked at me with a set expression, "Sam, I think these vampires, will unlock the past of Bella. The mystery, of everything we don't know of her, is right in front of us."

I was shocked, but covered it quickly before he saw.

"Trevor...what were their last names?"

"Cullen just like ours, but it must be spelled differently than ours."

This was the reason for my curious look when I past the Volvo. It was his car. I just knew it, but I had to be sure. I mean Bella always told me it was silver.

"What are their names? The vampires in the Volvo?"

"OH... lets see... Yeah! There's Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

I dropped my head, and started banging it against the door.

"Damn, damn, damn"

"Sam what's wrong?"

I sighed big time...I knew we were screwed. Looks like everything Bella was trying to hide would be revealed in the next hour. I started talking really fast so no one could hear.

"Ok, so here's the deal. Everything you think you know about Bella, drop it down the drain, because in the next hour, you will no the answer to he life. No I will not reveal anything to you at all, but no matter what stay at the Cullen's till me or Bella get there. She hasn't seen the house so she can follow the sent to theirs. What she will see she can't run away from anymore. Last but not least, tell Diane to make it rain in London but London only. We know how she gets when it rains. Love you."

(Um just to clarify things for you guys...I said all of that..in 4secs)

I pecked him on the lips real quick before jogging over to Bella, before he could say anything else.

"Ummm... OK?" he seemed very confused. Well that will just have too do.

As I got to Bella, she seemed to sense my worries, for when she was done talking to Julius (and why now she had too be done talking too him, I have no clue), she turned to me with her eyebrows raised. She seemed to be oblivious to the man that just stepped out of his Volvo, god forbid she do.

"Sam what's up?"

Damn, why do I get put in these situations? I mean how are you suppose to tell someone, that their ex-boyfriend from 100 years ago, who left you saying they have no feelings for you at all, is right in front of you, and your whole family is going over to their house in less than 30 mins? How do you do it?! Not to mention every secret that you have been keeping from everyone (but me of course) for 10 years is about to be released like a leaking ceiling.

I was still hopping from one foot to the other, still in my thoughts, when Bella put a hold on my forcing me to stop. Julius was looking at me kind of strange to.

"Now, I'll try again. Sam what's wrong?"

I took a big breath, knowing I didn't need too, but knowing it would calm my nerves. Grabbing all the courage I could get, I looked into her eyes and said the two words that would change all of our lives, not just Bella's.

"Edward's here"


	6. The Truth To Come

**ya...stephanie meyer owns it all**

* * *

BPOV

"Edward's here."

I looked up towards the black Volvo I noticed earlier, thinking how Edward's use to be silver, but otherwise thinking nothing of it. Right when I looked up towards the car, I noticed him standing there looking as if he had seen a ghost. Then again, why not, for all he knew I was suppose to be dead.

As we stood there frozen, staring at each other, I noticed Emmett and Jasper get out, as well as my family.

"Bella are you going to tell us what's going on?" asked Julius

It was like my name triggered something in his eyes; like everything he was fighting inside, couldn't deny the fact that I was truly here, standing in front of him.

He stepped forward, but stopped, as if he was making sure I wouldn't disappear.

"I-Is that really you, Bella?"

My eyes wide, I stepped back, afraid to answer him. Everyone was looking at us, especially me and my reaction, sense my family knew nothing of my past.

As I took a step back, I noticed hurt in his eyes, something the confused me. Why would he feel this way towards me, when he did everything that he could do to hurt me? Taking my heart and crushing it with words that still play in my head.

"Bella please"

"We have to go Bella."

I didn't move. I was scared to move. I was scared that... that if I did, I would go running to him, into his arms, hoping he would hold me like he used to. At the same time, I knew that none of that could happen, sense he didn't love me anymore.

Sam grabbed my arm, pulling me towards our bikes.

"Come on Bella, LET'S MOVE!"

Slowly I backed away, turning and running to my bike. I looked back at him before putting my helmet on, turning on my bike, and doing a u turn, Sam right behind. I took one last look at him, reeving my engine, before taking off on a wheely, off the exit ramp to the highway.

EPOV

I was still shocked to see Bella, when I tunned into Sam and Trevor's conversation, and Sam's thoughts.

"Their thoughts are everywhere with Bella."

"What do they fancy her?"

_Nobody but me knows about her past. Everything. When we met, we clicked like best buds do, and Trevor could never read her mind, though I already knew why. I even know the full extent of her powers. Everyone thinks that she can just "control" fire and only that, but is everyone wrong._

What was she talking about? Bella didn't tell anyone but Sam about her past...us? That's just...of course she would. From what I did, it wouldn't surprise me, if she wouldn't even look at me, none the less talk to me. If anything I just need to tell her the truth. She needs to know why. And that's something she deserves.

"Trevor...what were their last names?"

"Cullen just like ours, but it must be spelled differently than ours."

_This was the reason for my curious look when I past the Volvo. It was his car. I just knew it, but I had to be sure. I mean Bella always told me it was silver._

"What are their names? The vampires in the Volvo?"

"OH... lets see... Yeah! There's Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

_Damn. Looks like everything Bella was trying to hide will be revealed in the next hour if not less._

Looks like I was right on Sam knowing everything, I mean she knows about my old color for the car!

All of sudden she started talking really fast to Trevor, and I was getting lost. Damn can she talk. When I saw her running over to Bella though, I knew I had to go and make sure it was her. Make sure it wasn't...

As I got out of the car, Sam began to get jumpy and her thoughts were everywhere.

_Damn, why do I get put in these situations? I mean how are you suppose to tell someone, that their ex-boyfriend from 100 years ago, who left you saying they have no feelings for you at all, is right in front of you, and your whole family is going over to their house in less than 30 mins? How do you do it?! Not to mention every secret that you have been keeping from everyone (but me of course) for 10 years is about to be released like a leaking ceiling._

Part of her thoughts made me cringe, knowing that I had cause her pain, My Bella. But when she said my name, when she said, "Edward's here.", that pain was written all over her face when she looked at me.

I just stood there, frozen, as I finally got a full look at her. She was amazing, beautiful, I-I was speechless. Nothing could describe how beautiful she looked. She was beyond words. There was a longing deep down, to just run to her, and hold her, never to let go, but I knew I couldn't.

It was then that I noticed everyone getting out to look at us, but I never wavered from her face.

"Bella are you going to tell us what's going on?" asked Julius

That was enough for me to know it was truly her, everything from her face, to her smell.

I stepped forward, but stopped myself, scared that what I was seeing was just a dream, my imagination. When she didn't back away, didn't disappear from me, I found the courage to speak.

"I-Is that really you, Bella?"

As I said this, she backed away, eyes wide. I could sense everyone watching us, but paid no attention to them. It hurt me to see her back away from me, but I understood. Something that I noticed though was how confusion crossed her eyes. That hurt the worse, because I knew she believed me back then when I told her...

"Bella please." I had to voice something to her. She just need to know!

"We have to go Bella" said Sam. She was looking at me with anger. I inwardly sighed. I should be lucky she didn't tell the whole family.

She didn't move to her voice, like she was scared to. I was still scared that I would run towards her, kiss her all over, hug her to me.

"Come on Bella Let's Move!!"

Sam grabbed her arm pulling her towards the bikes. As she was running to hers, she turned around a gave me another glance, this time with pain in her eyes. If I could cry, I would, for the pain that I saw hurt to much. I could tell Jasper was about to fall down from all the pain, hurt, anger,that I was feeling.

She put on her helmet, and turned her bike on, turning it around to go back towards the highway. With a last glance towards me, she revved the bike and did a wheely towards the highway.

When I couldn't see her anymore, I fell against the car, running my hands through me hair sighing.

Everyone was looking at me, Emmett coming up and patting me on the back. I then looked up towards Bella's family. They were all staring at me and each other.

"Um...could we get an explanation?" asked Sean

Before I could answer, Trevor walked up, answering for me.

"Well I don't know about you, but Sam told me that we should go too their house and watch the race and all, and by the time Bella got there, we would start to get to know each other?"

Everyone agreed with his suggestion.

"Sounds good. Would you still like our help?" Emmett asked.

"That would be great. Most of our stuff is there, we just need to move boxes in. Looks like we can just skip that part though, considering the situation." said Julius.

"Well let's go then, the traffic is cleared, and it seems like we all are in need of answers."

We all got in our car's racing off towards the Cullen's house(Julius and them), leaving poor Trevor behind. In our short drive where we were all going 140mph, something seemed to click in my head.

"Is it just me, or does Julius, look like Carlisle?"

We all looked at each other, knowing something strange was going wrong. Looks like Julius was right, we all seem to have questions, with needed answers.

We took a left turn down a narrow road, then later on a right down a long drive way, towards their house. When we reached the end, we first noticed 10 different style motorcycles, and 12 cars out in the wrap around driveway.

I didn't have enough time to stop the car, before Emmett was out and looking at the cars.

"Damn." Jasper and I said at the time.

I looked at the house and noticed it was black.

_What the hell is up with black today? It's all they have or wear it seems. I mean their car's are the only part that shows they know the difference between black and every other color in the world!!_

I moved to stand next to Jasper, laughing quietly.

"I know what you mean."

He smiled as we all stood and stared at an over excited Emmett, waiting for Trevor.

"Oh my god is that gold and silver interior!!NOOO WAY" Emmett ran over to us. "THEY HAVE TV MONITORS WITH INTERNET AND SATELLITE TV!! EVEN THE BIKES!! WITH XM RADIO!!"

Just then Trevor drove up with the van, jumping up and walking over to us. Before he could say a word, Emmett ran over and put him over his shoulder, running over to the vehicles.

"Which one's yours?" he sat him down in front of the silver Corvette with the gold and silver interior, hoping it was his.

It was then that I noticed that I couldn't listen to his thoughts. I tried, wondering what he thought of Emmett's excitement, but couldn't hear a thing. I gave him a confused look, and I noticed him glance towards me, with the same confused look as me.

_OK something is going on._

Trevor turned around and pointed to the black and white striped Mustang, and a green Kawasaki Ninja Zx6r.

"Those two are mine." Emmett's face fell, " And," I swear you'd think it would freeze on his face,"This Corvette right here."

"EVERYBODY LETS MOVE ALL THE CAR'S AND BIKES RIGHT NOW!! I WANNA LEAVE TO SEE THE RACE IN THIS CAR, AND I WANNA LEAVE NOW!!"

Everybody covered their ears.

"Ok, Ok Emmett. Chill dude. Here I'll move the vet, and we'll get the rest of the car's and bikes in."

"Ummm where's the garage?" asked Jasper.

The whole family smirked as Sean opened his door and pushed the garage door opener.

_OK smart guy, but where is the garage._ I looked towards Emmett agreeing with him.

Just then, the ground under my foot moved and I jumped back towards the grass. As the cement moved over, I noticed silver metal underneath, before it started to move down towards the ground, opening up to a underground tunnel, lights turning on, one by one.

"Holy shit, you guys have an underground garage?? Can I move in with you guys??"

Emmett was jumping up and down like a kid who just got what he wanted for Christmas. I was just as stunned. We all grabbed a car, each with their keys inside, and drove down to the garage. As we got inside we parked each car, the others parking the bikes. The garage looked like a mini parking lot, but was cut off by a black and silvery flooring. Looking up I noticed a band set up, with many instruments around, from all types of guitars, to drums and turn tables, pianos and many other musical instruments. Something else that also interested me, was the name splattered on the bass drum, of the drum set: Black Silver. Looking back to the floor I laughed.

Taking another look around the room, I noticed chair's and couches, a pool table, and a giant flat screen TV planted on the wall.

"Damn!" we all said. Well Emmett, Jasper, and I.

Sean looked up from the Suzuki he was looking at, and looked over to his. When he saw what we were looking at he grinned.

"Oh well looks like you find our "play room". Yeah, the family, minus Sarah are in a band, and well here is everything. Bella is our pianist, lead guitarist, singer, and she can also play the flute, but that's understandable coming from someone who lived in Asia."

We all looked at him like he had three heads. Bella playing an instrument, no less the piano or lead guitar for a band. What did surprise me though was her living in Asia. This is something that caught my interest, wondering what she would be doing there and for how long.

"How long was she their for?"

"Ahhh maybe 80, 90 years. Not rely sure, I mean we don't even know why she was their, nothing. You though," he turned towards me," you seem to be someone who could finally unlock the secrets of our mystery girl."

I nodded and looked at all the instruments around.

"What do the rest of you guys play?"

"I play back-up guitar, unless Bella is singing, or playing something else instrument wise, and then I play Lead. I also sing though in many of our songs, we write."

"I play drums, and do the turn table now and then," came Diane right behind Sean.

Trevor, Julius, and Sarah cam right behind.

"I just sing and play back- up guitar when Sean plays Lead. Sam is our bass guitarist, putting in her voice here and there."

"I just sing when songs call for it."

"Woah Woah Woah!! You sing?" Emmett looked at Julius disbelieving, "You look about the same age as our dad, and even look a little like him, and we don't see him ever picking up a mic. What types of songs do you even sing?"

"Well why don't you find out? Sense Bella lived in Japan long ago, she taught us Japanese, and we do concerts there now and then, becoming very famous actually. We do concerts here now and then, but nothing big. But you and your family are welcome to come. We usually give 10 front row tickets away on the radio, a week before the concert, s o we can just give u those, and give out the rest."

"Wow. Are you serious? I've always wanted to go to Japan!! Yes! Guys we have to leave so we can see the rest of the family and tell them everything. And we can't forget about the race!"

"Slow down Emmett, we still have 30 minutes till they should start, and I have to make sure that the back yard is exactly like Bella wanted. Just give me 5 and we'll be off. Would you guys like to come? Something tells me that after today we will see lots of it."

Curious everyone followed Julius as we ran through the slightly lit tunnel out of the garage. After everyone was out, the door closed, and everyone followed him a little ways till we all started to hear a waterfall. Two minutes later we were face to face with something amazing. In front of us was a giant hole. It was then that I noticed we were standing a rock, water falling into the whole, but you could tell that it would never be filled. Inside was a mile long arena, width and length, water cascading all around it, but not touching it. It was beautiful, but also had a dangerous look to it, almost sacred.

"I don't know why she wanted this here, but I have a feeling we will find out."

Giving the area one last look, we all ran back to house and got in the cars, Emmett with Trevor in his Corvette, and we all went to our house. As we pulled up to the house. I started hearing Everyone's thoughts.

_Thank god the guys are back, I swear I can't take anymore of Alice's jumping around, and turning the computer into a view of downtown London?? WHAT'S GOING ON??_

Ok Rose is freaking out. Must be because her car's been broken for a while and she wants it fixed. Smirking, I got out of the car, getting ready for the usual introduction and interrogation, when we meet a new coven, everybody following behind me.

Emmett burst in front of me, running into the house.

"Lucy I'm home!"

Rosalie came bounding down the steps, hugging him, then came over and yelled at me.

"What took you so long!! I needed my car parts pronto, and you go over to someone else's house!!"

I put my hands up in the air, pointing to my car.

"In the trunk!"

She ran over to the car, then came back, with a smile on her face.

"Thank you!" she came over and gave me a hug and walked back to Emmett. Just then everyone else came in, Carlisle and Esme from the stairs, Julius, Sarah, Sean, Diane, and Trevor behind Jasper. It was then that Carlisle and Julius' thoughts came bounding in my head at the same time, words and all.

_No...It can't be him_

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Carlisle and Julius. Both were frozen in place, staring as if they had seen a ghost. It was then that I notice that they really did look alike, almost like twins if not brothers.

"J-Julius?"


	7. Brother

**it belongs to stephanie meyer**

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't believe it. He was suppose to be dead. I looked around for year's for him, thinking that he was dead when he wasn't all along. Well in a sense of reality. It had to be a dream. My brother, my twin, my other half!

"Carlisle? I-Is that you brother?"

I didn't have enough time to finish before he ran over to me, embracing me in a hug. If we could cry, if I could cry, I knew we would, but all we could do is dry sob. Over 400 years, without my other half, other me, and I couldn't feel more complete.

CPOV

Right when he said my name I knew it was him. When I was changed I didn't bother to go back, knowing if father was dead, he would be dead. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I ran over to him, hugging him as tight as I could, afraid to let go, silent sobs, shaking through my body. He was here right in front of me, and I promise to never let him go.

After we stood there for what seemed like forever, I let go looking at him at arms length. It was always easy to tell us apart, his hair always the longest. Though now? Well we will always be the opposite. He looked to be a total rocker, or something. I gave him a questioning look, raising my eyebrow. We both laughed and I hugged him again.

"I've really missed you Julius."

"Me too." I saw him look at me up and down, then smirk.

"Oh get off it Julius, your one to talk."

Someone coughed, behind us and we turned around. Everyone was looking at us with curious looks, and we both laughed. Nobody seemed to know what to say, but the ice was broken when Emmett spoke up.

"Either its just me, or we apparently have two dad's now, and I'm all cool with that, but that won't be fair to Esme or Sarah."

"Emmett whose Sarah?"

A women next to Jasper came in front with her hand raised. She had black hair pulled back, jean pants, spiked belt, and a white tank top on over a black one.

"That would be me," she answered shyly.

Julius walked over to her and put his hand around her waist, as three others came behind him.

"This is my wife, Sarah, and the three behind me are Sean, Diane, couple, and Trevor. There's also two others, Sam, Trevor's mate, and Bella. They are the two that we will see racing apparently."

_'Bella? Is it really-'_

I saw Edward's eyes move up and down. Even though I didn't show it, a mix of emotions went through me. I always saw her as a daughter, and was devastated as much as Esme was to find out she was gone. Well what I thought was gone.

"Um, hello? Still want to know what the bloody hell is going on here, because I know Emmett isn't the only one."

"Well to put it simple, Julius is my twin."

I felt an arm around my waist, and looked down to see Esme. She was the only one who knew about Julius, especially on those days when my birthday rolls at her I pulled her close to me, thankful for everything she's done for me.

Everyone in the room seemed shocked, except for Esme and Sarah, but I had a good hunch on why.

"So that would explain the same last names I guess," voiced Edward.

"Well damn, look at that, I've got cousin's." Trevor said grinning. I noticed the same look on Emmett's face and something told me they would get along. Everyone else gave a small laugh.

"Shall we move into the living room? So we have more room, and can watch the girls race."

Everyone agreed to Esme's suggestion, and maneuvered into the living room, where I noticed a view of busy downtown London on the TV."

"Julius I'd like to introduce you to my family as well. Of course you know my son's, but these are my daughters Rosalie and Alice." I pointed to each as I said their names, "And my wife Esme."

Everyone was looking around, eyes filled with questions. If anything, this would be a very long day.

EPOV

Well that's something you don't expect these days. Your father having a twin, and turn around and there you have cousins. My head was filling with questions and not just about the two brothers in front of us, but about Bella as well. As we made our way into the living room, and Carlisle made the last of the introductions needed to be made, everyone was sitting down quietly looking around, in this awkward state of silence. Carlisle and Julius were staring at each other in total amazement, but I also saw the curiosity for what happened to another, before Carlisle spoke up.

"How did it happen?" It was nothing but a whisper, but we all herd as if he was standing right beside us.

Julius gave a sigh before answering. "The day...all those vampires attacked, I actually had no idea of it. I was out helping a lone traveler with some work, before he headed off to to Ireland, to do some sort of business. It was when I was coming home that I noticed it was a little quite around, but you know me Carlisle, always in my own world. Anyway, when I came to our house, I noticed the door wide open, and ran ahead, knowing father was inside. When I came upon the house, that was when I herd is muffled cries, and raced forward to see what was going on. I tried Carlisle, but at the time he was to strong. I tried kicking him off of him but he just, turned around and bite me, before saying how I should suffer in disturbing him in his dinner. So while he killed our father, he made me watch, leaving me afterwards for some reason I don't remember, for by that time I couldn't hear anything over my screams."

Everyone was quite, Julius staring in space, Carlisle his hands crossed in font of him, with a pained expression.

"Well that would explain why I couldn't find the two of you."

Julius gave a small laugh. "Well what have you've been up to all these years brother?"

"Living life the best I can. I actually lived most of my life in America for a couple hundred years till 10 years ago. Where I found the family I know and love. I'm a doctor of course, and have been of centuries, but other wise nothing big. How about you?"

"Same thing, only thing is that I'm a lawyer and surgeon, stayed on this side of earth for the longest. Went over to America during the 60's but thats all. Really though, me and the kids tour around with the band here and their, having fun."

"Band?"

"Yeah dad it's really cool. They call themselves Black Silver, and have all types of instruments. Even Bella plays a big part in the band."

"What does she do the lighting, or does she cater to their every needs?" Rosalie muttered

Julius and the others gave her a weird luck, wondering whats up, while the rest gave her glares.

"A hundred years Rosalie, I mean come on lighten up."

"Um sorry to burst your bubble for your hate on Bella, but she is the band in more ways than other. She sings, plays the lead guitar, piano, and lots of others. So could you keep your hate crime for Bella down, before you've heard he play?" Sean put it down for Rosalie there. I gave a soft chuckle, but lost it when she glared at me.

"Do you guy's mind answering a question for me? What is your connection with Bella?" It was bound to come sooner or later, and Julius stood to question.

Everyone sighed and I gave a pained expression, as I stared at the floor. They were all staring at me, but I shoved that off, ignoring them.

"Bella...Bella was like a daughter, sister to some, in this family," said Carlisle.

"She's my soul mate."

My family, other than Rosalie, was looking at me sadly, the others in surprise.

"When did you all meet her?"

"When she was human, 100 years ago."

"Well this is knew. At least we are getting some information on her than from the little that we have."

"She never told you guys any of this?"

"Only Sam." said Trevor

"What?! Why would Sam know?" asked Diane

"I don't know ok. All I know is that Sam said, by the end of today, we would know everything, and from what I can tell, she knows everything. Look guys, the only thing we know of Bella is this: she's been dead for over 100 years, she can control fire, lived in China for 40 years, and Japan for 40 years, and we have know clue why, The End."

The others where nodding in agreement.

"Well there's a little info added to that lack of information," said Emmett

I saw Alice go black beside me, and noticed that she was having a vision.

"Dude what's up with her?"

"She's having a vision."

"Bella and Sam will begin in 15 minutes guys."

"Cool, you guys have powers too? Neat."

For the next 10 mins. everyone was explaining their powers and how they came to be. It made sense that me and Trevor couldn't read each other's mind, sense we are both mind readers. As Diane finished up, Trevor looked up and Julius, and gave a short nod.

'_Bring on the money'_

What did this have to do with anything going on?

"Sorry to interrupt but the family here have a game we always play when we ever race Bella, and you guys can play too.," Julius turned Trevor, "You got it?"

"Of course I do." He pulled out a notebook from his pocket, as they rest started to pull money out of their pockets.

"O.k guys place your bets before I call them up!"

Carlisle looked at his brother weirdly, as Emmett and Jasper ran over to make bets on Bella and Sam. Emmett Sam, Jasper Bella. I laughed inwardly, a little excited on the race, to see what was so big about the race.

"What are you guys racing, bikes?"

"Close Rosalie. Motorcycles. As a family we race car's, but there are a few times where either, me, Trevor,Sam, or sometimes Sean, will race motorcycles."

Esme, Carlisle, and Rose got a surprised look on their face from what they were hearing. Yeah, it got me at first as well.

Two minutes later, Trevor picked up his phone and gave Sam a call.

_"Yellow."_

"Oi, bets are in. Your about 2 mins away from London and I'm about to three way in Bella and put you on speaker."

_"Are you at the Cullen's house?"_

"Yeah. Looks like I was right about you knowing everything about her."

_"Damn, caught in the act. Well you guys need to hear the story, and seeing Edward today moved things forward. Anyway put me on speaker so everyone knows I'm talking to them."_

"O.K. your on speaker."

_"Ok everybody I'll make this quick, Bella has know clue about you guys being over there, nothing. So when she's on the line, Edward and company, you need to be quite so she doesn't hear you guys. Everything will be clear in an hour. Edward?"_

"Umm yeah?"

_"I know you still love her, and didn't leave her because you didn't. People like you are easy to read. Anyway Trev, give her a call and remember quite."_

"What did she mean by that Edward?"

"Like she said...everything will be clear in an hour."

_"Oi Trevor, Sam, time to race?"_

_"Girl you know it, time to smoke your ass."_

"Ladies before something starts...again, you're about to start in one minute."

_"Ok ok Trevor, I shall be a good girl. Anyway thought of some songs for the concert in Japan."_

_"Same here, we've been discussing here and there."_

"Well we shall discuss the song choice with the rest of the band later. Right now, you have a race to star in. 10 secs."

_"Lets Rock n' Roll Bella!"_

_"This shit's mine."_

"5," everyone was glued to the T.V ready to see two bikes go by, the camera's being controlled by Alice, "4,3,2,1."

_"Ja."_

_"Peace."_

"GO!!"


	8. Do I Hear A Double?

**stephanie meyer is the big woMAN**

* * *

BPOV

I was lost. I didn't know what to feel. Seeing Edward again brought back so many feelings, memories, forgotten emotions, I just didn't know what to feel. It was going to take an hour to get to London, and the whole trip Sam has been talking this through with me. She's the only one I could seem to trust with my life story, so when their were times when I would feel down, she knew it was because of them, and would be there for me.

_I was in my room, depressed as ever. Today was the day when everything began. When he left and I embarked on a rode of misery, power, and at the end, a form of contentment. I don't think I'll never be happy ever again, but that doesn't mean I can't be grateful for the family I found, and have come to love. Listening to my lullaby that he wrote was the only thing keeping me together at this moment. It was the only thing I had left of him, and no matter what he says, I will always love him, and it hurts to know that he won't ever._

_"Damn my life," I sighed rolling over to my back, putting my arm over my eyes to shut out the light._

_It was then that I herd the knock on my door, and herd Sam come in. As I sat up and turned my iPod off, she came over and sat next to me, and took my hand into hers._

_"What's up Bella? These day's you have been a little down, and as your best bud, I gotta understand why. So what's up?"_

_Did I ever mention that sense I've been here, I haven't told anything about myself but about my power? Know one has really been pestering me about it, but Sam. She has been the only friend I've been able to keep sense everything has started, this day 90 years ago; and she's the only one in this family that I can trust, not that I can't trust everyone else, but I guess, the only on I can see keeping a secret like this, no even telling her husband, Trevor._

_"Ok," I sighed," but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok? You're the only one I truly trust, and by that, not telling anyone."_

_"Sure, I have no problem, but you know that we are in a house full vampires, so if anything happens, I didn't tell."_

_I smirked," I know about that, that's why, so we don't have to leave the house, we can just do this."_

_I jumped into the air, using the air, to keep me up, while I created a ball of air to surround us, making it impossible to hear. Sitting back next to Sam, I started laughing at her face._

_"You should see your face! And see, I fixed the problem, now nobody can hear us. You can scream as loud as you can but know one will hear you."_

_"Ho...bu...and you...from the beginning now. I want details. How this all air thing came together, your changed, everything!"_

_"Ok. I told you I would, you didn't have to try out the screaming thing though." I said shaking my head. That one hurt._

_"Sorry, but really from the very very beginning."_

_I took a big breath," My parents meet at-"_

_"Bella, you know what I mean!"_

_Looking her in the face, I started my legendary tell from Edward, to my change, to my powers (the full extent), training, everything family and all. Three hours later I was finished talking, and Sam just sat their for at least a few minutes, before any words left her lips; but it was what she said, that threw me off guard._

_" I don't think Edward left because h didn't love. From everything you've said about you and him, and I mean you spent over and hour and 45 minutes on that, I think there was a different cause to his leaving you."_

_"What?"_

_"Know really. It had to be something else, and whether its something stupid or not, you will see him again, and you'll find out the truth then."_

_I jumped at her, giving her a bone crushing hug._

_"That's something that I've needed to hear for a long time," I let her go, and sat next to her," To hear what he said, and know that deep down, I still love and can't stop loving him, hurts."_

_She gave me a hug, as I started to sob on her shoulder. This really did help, letting it all out. At least someone will know, and I'm glad that it was Sam._

"Remember the day I told you everything, about my past?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right. I finally did see him again, and you know what, I think I will get those answers."

"That's the spirit. Know sense we have about what 5 minutes left, we should be hearing Trevor soon. I'll let you know when he rings."

"Ok." I turned the connection off between us and though about earlier. It was starting to irritate me that I ran away like I did. I want answers from him, but something tells me that I'm not ready to hear what he has to say. You think 100 years would prepare me for that. It's just that seeing him again, brought open a hole that I tired to close, after telling Sam everything I did. How ironic can this get! I mean her words just keep ringing in my ears!

Argh! I just need to calm my self. If I go out there like this, I may really hurt somebody. Ok, so I know Sam has been practicing, but so have I. Ahh, the sweet victory I shall receive. She thought that she could ask Diane, to make it rain, knowing how it can creep me out, with all the sliding, but I put that to my advantage. Know one said you couldn't drift on a bike.

My phone started to ring in Sam and Trevor.

"Oi Trevor, Sam, time to race?"

"Girl you know it, time to smoke your ass."

I herd her laughing on the other line. Ya, she asked it to rain.

_"Ladies before something starts...again, you're about to start in one minute."_

"Ok ok Trevor, I shall be a good girl," I started to flip switches, turning on my Turbo and NOS, stuff like that, "Anyway thought of some songs for the concert in Japan."

"Same here, we've been discussing here and there."

_"Well we shall discuss the song choice with the rest of the band later. Right now, you have a race to star in. 10 secs."_

"Lets Rock n' Roll Bella!"

"This shit's mine," Bring on the rain.

_"5," _I looked over to Sam, saluting her off with the peace sign. Have you ever herd about the peace sign, being the symbol for "Fuck You"; you flipping Salomone off, the bird. Well its only something I herd, never bothered to try it out...,till now, "_2, 1."_

"Ja." I changed gears, using my turbo.

"Peace." I herd Sam. Something told me she was pissed.

_"GO!"_

And we were off. Switching gears, I speed forward, Sam not to far behind. We were speeding through cars, taking back roads. My favorite, going through the sidewalks, cutting through.

I was losing but not by much. I played a joke on Sam, and speed through a car port. When I got to the top, I noticed a ramp, that looked to be used for construction. Turning towards it, I saw that Sam was taking a short cut through Hyde Park. The best way to get through London from her point was to go through Grosvenor Pl., landing on Vauxhall Bridge Rd. Cross the bridge, and your out, after a short ride.

"Like hell you are."

I was stationed on the Mayfair parking lot, in front of Hyde Park Corner. If I switch gears and use my NOS, this race is mine.

Sam was speeding down Park Ln. I had a mile stretch of land in front of me a ramp, and the rode below. Throttling it, I speed off. With half a mile down, I reached 145. That was it. I hit the NOS, and I was off. I used the force of the NOS, to do a double flip, softening my landing. Lucky for me, I landing on a pile of dirt, near the building site of some building. But that's not the best part. The best part, is that I landed in front on Sam. Man I couldn't wait to hear that one later.

As I crossed the bridge, I noticed a light sprinkle, but that didn't long, for the term 'Raining like cats and dogs', was expressed.

"Dear Bella, what will she do know that it's raining?"

"Drift." And that's exactly what I did.

Vauxhill Bridge Rd, was known to be one of the busiest rodes in London, but it was the easiest route out. With all of these cars, I would be very nerves, and slow down to about 130. Right now I'm going about 180, and staying there. With so many cars, I weaved through each one like it was nothing, drifting from one lane to the other, passing one car, to the next. I enjoyed myself immensely.

Finding myself out of London three minutes later, I slowed down, so Sam could catch up. When she did, she flicked my off. Well whatever. Just to let you know peaced her off. I turned on our connection so we could talk.

"Ho-"

"DON'T! I AM SO NOT IN THE MOOD!! WAIT TILL I GET DIANE!!"

"I was ju-"

"I SAID DON'T! You follow me. I'm the only one who knows how to get home."

"Fine. Crazy bitch." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"Lead the way."

EPOV

As the words left Trevor's lips, he hung up the phone, and the girls were off. It was just insane, how they were driving, but it was also with skill.. So many times, when I think she would hit something, she would dodge at the last second. It was to suspenseful, but enjoyable to see them race. It was just amazing that the fragile woman I knew so long ago, turned into someone fierce. She was dangerously speeding in and out of sidewalks,cars, and traffic, you wouldn't believe your eyes.

Some point during the race, Sam got in front of Bella.

"Ha! Finally! Looks like we won't have to make it rain after all."

"Why would you want it to rain?" asked Rosalie

"Well you see, Bella has this fear of driving in like heavy rain. It messes with her sense's and she becomes a lazy driver. Last time we raced and Diane made it rained, I think she hit two tree's before falling of a cliff. Well from what she told us. All we know is that she came home with a metal pipe stuck in her leg, and I mean it was in one way, and out the other."

"Ohh I remember that. Took us forever to get that thing out. She almost burned us all to death if it wasn't for Sam." said Sean, laughing.

We were all looking at them with horrified looks. Two trees, off a cliff, and a pipe through her leg?! What the hell?!

"What? I got something in my nose?" Trevor was looking around, trying to find what we were staring at, when it was him

"Are you serious?! I mean how can you laugh at that?!" screeched Alice.

"Woah pixie, keep the tone down."

Alice shot Trevor a menacing look.

"Or scream, the louder,the better!."

"Well we caught hell when she came home. I don't think we've ever herd such a beautiful vocabulary from her yet. Diane got some of the blow, sense she started the storm." said Sean

"Well why would you want to do it again?" I asked

"Well that was the first and last time anyone beat Bella; and that was ten years ago! And also the girls are desperate. Neither love going shopping and Diane here loves it. It's her own addiction and she will drag anyone to the mall. Anyway that was what the girls bet on. Whoever lost, had to go willing, whenever Diane wanted, shopping for a whole year; and that can mean all 365 days."

At the mention of these words, Alice got jumpy and excited.

"Could I assist you in these activities?"

"Oh you may."

"I think we created a demon duo." mumbled Emmett

Everyone laughed, till the returned their attention to the screen. It was then that I couldn't find Bella.

"Where did Bella go?"

"Hmmm let me look around, see if I can spot her." answered Alice

After a minute of looking around, Alice finally found her with her helmet off, on top of a parking building. Julius, Trevor, and Sean looked at the screen before turning to Alice, "What's in front of her." They said together.

Alice moved the joystick around till she moved the camera in front of the bike. In her wake was a ramp leading off the building and into the air.

"What I say son? She was going to find it somewhere and do it! New bets!" said Julius.

"What's going to happen?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"She's gonna jump."

"WHAT?!" we screamed, well except Emmett and Alice.

"Cool. Does she do stunts?" Emmett asked. Alice was just smirking

"Does she? Thats what we're betting on! Ok I bet double flip."

"Superman." was Trevor's bet.

"Running man," Sean

"Handstand," Sarah

"Back flip off the bike," Diane

"Are you serious? Bella would never do those tricks...would she?" asked Rosalie

We herd the bike rev, and turned to see Bella positioned in front of the ramp. We also noticed Sam coming up down the rode not far behind.

"Know she didn't." said Julius

"Do what?" we all asked

"Watch."

And at the sound of his words, she was off. Every gear switched gave her a boast, which I could only guess as her Turbo. The lot was a mile in length, and by the half-mile marker, we were all standing up ans she hit the nitrous button. When she reached the ramp and jumped off, everyone was holding their breathes on the outcome. In the air, Bella pulled off a beautiful double flip with the bike, before landing easily on a pile of dirt, in front of Sam!

"Well I be damn. She actually did it." mummbled Jasper

"SHE ACTUALLY DID IT?" they all screeched.

"Well I'm sorry. I've never seen her do anything like that before." he said freaking out a bit.

We went back to the TV, when we herd a phone ring. We turned towards the source, to see Trevor looking at his cell phone scared.

"You're in troubleeeeeeeeee."

"Shove off it Sean. I'm not scared...I'm frightened." he whimpered.

"I'd answer it if I were you, or you'll be in worse trouble than what you'll get." said Alice.

When Alice said 'worse', he had the phone on and to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"TREVOR!! WHAT THE HELL!!"

Trevor almost dropped the phone, juggling it in his hands till he finally had a firm grip on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating, while he looked at Diane whispering, "Start the rain, start the rain!"

"Ok, Ok, sheesh."

"Is it raining, please say it raining."

"Yep! Thank you! Love ya babe." she said happily as she hung up.

"I love her but damn she's scary. How much are you letting it rain?"

"Does the term "Raining like cat's and dog's" mean anything?"

"Well, we will have to look and see." I said and turned toward the TV.

I was freaking out inside. From what they said, she could come here with a lamp post stuck in her chest, and I'm not looking forward to that one. Looking at the rain, you could barely see them, but what got us all was when she started to drift with the bike, using the rain as a slide.

"When she learn that?!" asked Sean

"When she get the tires to do that?" asked Trevor

"You know? It could be that day she spent down in the garage tuning all the bikes and cars, and fixing the engine on my old RX-7." answered Julius.

"Bella and cars?" Rosalie asked

"Of course. If we have any problem with our rides we go to Bella or Sean. They seem to know what to do." he said

Rosalie sat back with a weird face goin on. She seemed to be showing a mix of emotions that were making her confused.

"Guys look!" screamed Alice

We turned around at the last second to see Bella leave London first, having Sam right behind her 10 seconds later. Trevor hung his head in defeat.

"Damn...I'm gonna get it."

"You were the only one who bet on her weren't you?," said Sean

Trevor gave a nervous laugh,"What do you think will happen when she finds out I didn't?"

The family groaned.

"Come on Trev! She doesn't go Boom Boom for nothing! I mean come on man! We don't grow back!"

"Maybe she loves me enough...not t-to burn me."

"And the last time we had to find your arms?" questioned Julius

"You're gonna have to hide me man! I'm to young to die...again."

"Relax. If anything we can ask Bella to control Sam."

Me and my family gave him a questioning look, but no one bothered to ask. We all knew that we would get answers so we didn't push the subject. All we had to do know was wait till they came.

BPOV

I was following Sam to our house, when I decided to call Trevor up and tell him who one.

_"Bella. I thought you were Sam."_

"Well sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but I'm not your pyro-matic wife.

_"Bella," _he warned.

"I know, just kidding. Anyway I just called because I'm bored, and I wanted to tell you who won the race."

_"Yeah, we know you won. We saw it happen."_

"You...saw. How did you see me win the race?"

_"Uh...Sarah figured out how to re-wire the cameras in London so we could see you guys race. Nice jump by the way."_

"Well damn thats cool. Anyway I'm waiting to see that jump on the tube. Though I'm gonna have to re-paint the bikes. Someone will noticed them, if we keep on riding them. Also need to work on them as well. Still, you may wanna call your wife, I'm seeing sparks right now, and I am so not in the mood for a fight."

_"Yeah sure thing Bells. Well I'll see you when you get her. Please just make sure she doesn't go Boom Boom."_

I laughed. "Sure thing", and I hung up. I was thinking of calling my personal TNT, but decided not to. Let her cool down.

As we got off the exit to our house, I was thinking of songs we could use for our concert in Japan. I had a few, but I wasn't sure if they would be good, and I wanted to sing one song in English. Oh, well the concert is only a week away. We got time. Reaching the house, I got off my bike and turned it off. Sarah must have wanted something light, this time. But I swear she said the house was black. I gave Sam a look.

"What happened to dark and menacing?"

"Are you talking about me or the house?"

Now that I think about it, I guess both, "Both."

"I don't know on the house one, but I'm fine. I cooled down after I talked to Trevor." I smirked at her, as I continued to take off my wet clothes. Diane let it poor today. Taking off my jacket and bike pants, I was left with a pair of Black Converse, skinny jean with a few chains, and a black tank top, with a white undershirt. I combed my hair with my hands, and walked towards the house. Sam had the same outfit as mine, but her shoes and shirt were purple.

"You know what we should do in Japan?" I asked

"What?"

"Go snowboarding. We haven't been in a while, and Japan has the best slopes."

"Thats a great idea!! Man this will be a fun trip now. No just go play concert and come back."

I grinned when I opened the door, but lost it as I turned around. What I saw was not just my family, buy his as well. We were in his house, and Sam set me up. I knew she would do this, sense we finally saw each other again. I was staring in his eyes, and I couldn't pull away. I wanted so badly to run towards him, kiss him, have him hold me in his arms, but I knew I couldn't! It was a pain that I would have to live with, for eternity.

Stepping forward I was able to break his gaze, to give Sam and glare, while she just shrugged it off.

"You know it would happen."

"But I didn't know this soon." I whispered

I turned to look at everyone, but it was then that I noticed Julius and Carlisle.

"Well damn, looks like I'm right. I always knew you two had to be related, but I didn't know you were twins."

They both looked surprised at each other, while I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Come off it you two. I mean seriously, I spent over a year with these guys, and when I found you and your family, it was only natural you were related from not only looks but last name."

Julius gave a sigh, and looked from his brother to me, "Yeah that makes sense. But Bella-"

"It's time," said Sam. "You need to tell them everything you told me. Everybody needs to know."

I looked down at my feet, before meeting his eyes again. So much emotions were going through him, and they were confusing me yet again.

"Yeah," I answered. " I think so to."


	9. Her Life

**Ok peps so the reasons I haven't been writing well...there was marching band, being a freshman, taking AP classes, then I have some honors aswell, and being in advanced band puts it where I have no free time, but today I do and I finally was able to put a real word processor not that damn word thing so all typos r fixed thanks 2 me**

**. Umm to peps who have sent me reviews and PM's ive been scared to open them so if they r of great inportance plz let me no by tonight while I post all the chapter ups......thanks and again sry**

**ohh and I havn't seen the twilight movie yet and ive got mixed feelings on it so if u want to leave a comment about wat u think so I can be ready that would be awesome sense im going to see it tuesday!!^^**

**yeah stephanie meyer she got it all**

* * *

BPOV

Talk about being freaked out. There was so much to say and I really didn't know where to begin. I was basically sitting in front of everyone right now, the spot light of the show.

_'Lucky me.'_ Everyones face was trained on me and I knew I had to start from the beginning. Glancing at everyone I start my own little legacy straight from the start.

I began off with telling my family everything before I got changed. This was all new for them(except Sam) and old for Edward's family. When I told them this part I never once looked at them, to afraid of what I would see. I told them of how I came to Fork's, how I meet Edward and his family and fell in love with him. The time we all spent and the danger's we went through with James and his nomad friends.

It was when I was getting to the whole "I don't love you part", that I heard a soft growl from Sam and when I finally chanced a look at Edward, a look of pain, sorrow, guilt, regret, damn you name it, he showed it. I had a quick feel of agitation go through me as I looked at him. It was like he was trying to act the I'm sorry part, when it's obvious he doesn't love me!

Well going on, I told the of the Cullen's departure and how the next few months were full of "joy" and "life"(if you really think I mean that please direct your attention to the big quotients around joy and life, "thank you").Talk about Dawn on the Dead though. I really just had know life in me and talking about it now even brought back hardships of his leave.

Next came Victoria. So glad I killed the bitch. Getting to that part was a big bucket of fun let me tell you. The growls switched on me. When I told them the when, where, why and how's of my change, I got an angry snarl from Edward that caught my attention. Looking up, I stared at him for a minute before turning away and skipping the whole fire detail. _'His eyes...why?'_

Here came the fun part, the part that no one knows about, except Sam of course. Where and what was I doing for 80 years, and what were my powers.

"Well after my change I traveled for a year around America discovering my powers here and there. Umm, I discovered my first power in California a month after my change. I was in a forest near Napa hunting, and it was when I was chasing a wild cat, that when I reached out to grab it, I literally turned it to flames; like, when I reached out for it I saw fire coming out of my hands and crisp the cat to kibbles and bits.

"Oh my God Bella, I bet you made some real heavy wild fires out there, huh." I didn't have the heart to look Emmett in the eyes, cause the truth was....I kinda did.

"Yeah, lets just say Oprah had to by a new mansion", I was looking everywhere but them. I did crack a small smile when Emmett started laughing though, "Are you serious, that was you? We were in Alaska when we herd about that. Man what else?"

"Well I discovered that I could also control water, air, and earth as well. Like that show the Avatar, is you've ever seen it. I found out I could do water when I saved a little girl from drowning, earth when I was running away from the cops in my car, and made a ramp out of a bridge....that bridge collapsed, and I created the windiest day in New York history by blowing on my fingernails."

The laughing started with my three idiots, Trevor, Sean, and Julius, before Emmett started in with them, "Why where you running away fr-from the cops?" asked Trevor, " Well some punk took my car, and when I finally got it back, I got pulled over because the dumb-ass had stolen money and had crack under my seat. After having an afternoon spat with the cop I just took off. It's not like they were going to catch me anyway. I didn't even ignite my NOS yet."

"No no no no no, the fingernails thats funny." said Julius

"Can you all just hush so she can finish?" Sarah glared at our idiots, while Rosalie was smacking Emmett across the head.

"Well theres not a lot really left to no. I was on the beach in Florida when a lone vampire came saying something about knowing what I could do and knew only two men who could teach me how to control it all. He said something about sensing my abilities and told me to go to China and find Master Chin Li, then head out to Japan and search for Tashimoto-sensei."

"Of course I go off n the crazy adventure cause I had nothing better to do. When I look back on those days I know I'm glad of him and Tashimoto-sensei. They taught me not only to control my abilities but to fight as well. I know all types of fighting styles, taught by them, and even learned how to Sumo wrestle and use the ways of the Samurai by Sensei."

"For 40 years I was in China learning fire and earth, which was hell by the way, and 60 in Japan learning water and air. As brutal as the training went, I learned a lot by them. After spending time there I learned how to play a few instruments and made money here and there by doing street entertainment. When I left it was me and my guitar in the forests of Bristol where I meet these guys and lived with ever sense. We made a family band and travel around England, and made a few trips to Japan, sense these guys speak Japanese."

Everyone was quite while they processed everything I said. I new it was a lot I'm mean hey it was for me to. I turned my head towards Alice, knowing she was about to talk. She looked surprised at first but kept going, "Trevor mentioned a concert in Japan and said that we could go, um you wouldn't mind would you?"

I smiled at Alice. Of course they could come, just leave him behind and I'll be happy as ever. I've missed Alice the most out of all these guys, except Edward of course; other then Sam, she's my best friend, my BFFF.

A thought came to mind when she mentioned the concert we wanted to do. I found a way to show him how I changed, but yet show him that I still love him, no matter what. With that thought and a few other's I mentioned everything to the guys.

"I probably wouldn't have had a say, but of course you guys can come. I know Julius has something to show somebody right?," Julius gave me a grin, but I new it would get wider when I gave my thought.

"Hey guys, I have an idea that may be good for us. Remember MTV in Tokyo asking us to play 2 songs for the Jump Fest Opening Night Concert right? Well why not do that and have a concert here in London and you all can come to both, and we can even do that new song we've been working on." I gave Julius a quick look and as I said, the grin grew. Even Sarah got the idea.

The rest of the crew was up for the idea and before long everyone was talking about ideas for the upcoming concert. I would sometimes put in idea's but other than that I was thinking of songs sense that was my job, and glancing at Edward whenever he wasn't looking. He had become quite long ago and when everyone was engaged in conversation, Edward got up and was looking at the window. What was with him?

Looking at everyone I knew that I had to get working on dates and put information together for Sarah to get working on. I also needed to start practice in my lovely new arena.

Getting up everyone looked at me as gave the a smile, and stretched, "Well people of the room I'm off to get everything in order for Sarah and to practice in my lovely new arena. I'll see you guys when I get back, and we can get started on everything."

"You think I should go with you as well?", Sam came over while everyone stood up to greet my a good night.

"No, you should stay and talk with everyone, and I know for sure that Julius would love to stay. Anyway were going to have a busy couple of days so I don't want to spoil it with work." I went and gave everyone hugs, except Edward, and hugged Alice last.

"I'm glad you're back. Now we can go shopping together." Diane's head shot up at the word shopping, "You know you could start with going with Diane, and you know me and shopping. You might not like my style anyway. But I do promise to go with you no matter what." Alice smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before letting me go.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door, starting my bike up, before putting my helmet on. I looked at the gang, Sam waving bye and Edward staring at me through the window. I gave him the last glance before I put the bike in gear and rode off into the dark trail leaving the house. The last thing you saw was the red light as I popped a wheely leaving the area.

Normal POV

The room was dark giving nothing but the flicker of a few candles on the wall. Shadows danced in the form of a tall man with long hair, and the length of two Bushido swords hanging from the side. In person his hair was dark, he wore black pants with belts keeping his swords in place. He had on a leather jacket and his eyes which you think would show black, had a topaz filling.

His boots clinked on the floor, as two man followed him in the temple, snow filling in behind them. As the three came in, a tall man wrapped in ropes came into view. He had white hair tied in the back with the same color goatee.

The two man bowed to each other before grabbing forearms and clasping each other on the back laughing.

"It's good to see you Tsubasa. I see you are teaching new students our secrets." Laughing the old man walked over to the young men behind Tsubasa. "Yes they look promising and strong. Good men to keep a deep secret and fight upcoming battles."

Tsubasa looked at his two pupils who have become like sons to him. Being orphaned at 6 months old and twins, he knew it was the right thing to do and he has enjoyed the two ever sense. Tsubasa walked over and ruffled their hair, the two grinning at him as he stood between the duo, hands on their heads.

"It's good to see you to Chin. These two are my boys Akira," he patted the head of a boy who had short silver hair and studded ears. A sword on his hip tied to a studded belt, with black pants and Nike shoes. He had on biker gloves with a black hoody that had the words Black Silver wrapped in chains on it, " and Akio." The other was grinning and looked exactly like his brother. The only thing different was their shoes as Akio's were green, Akira's was blue.

"Yes, they both look promising and I'm glad you were able to set them straight. Now is your visit here because of our girl Bella or did you just want to bother an old man with your ways?"

"Well," Tsubasa looked at the twins grinning before continuing," I thought it was time to give her a visit and see how it was going with her. Christmas is coming up you know so it wouldn't hurt to take a visit."

At the end of this statement the two boys jumped up giving each other a high 5 saying at the same time "YES!" Laughing Tsubasa shook his head as he stared at the two, Chin laughing at their excitement. "They boys love Bella and I knew they missed her and 10 years is a long time. I also couldn't just go without you. If I didn't agree with these two they would have gone without me. So what do you say? I got four plane tickets."

"Well I say lets get going. Let me just change and we shall be off."

With this news the twins raced outside waiting at the gates of temple entrance so they could all four race down to where two cars and lone bike were waiting.


	10. Laurent Back & Gone In A Day

**It's like this......why bother explaining anymore? Im just lazy but at least i can get my ass up and type^^ well ty for the many people that still believe in this story when my faith has left the building^^ i do hope to update more frequent than usually but will see^^**

**Disclaimer = me not owning anything......oh how the world turns *sigh***

B POV

I made it to the house, smelling the air to make sure it was actually my house, before parking my bike and heading upstairs to my room to change into my practice gear. My room was nothing different as the last. I would have to come back later and and fix everything up, buy the paint to fix the walls, (I like the traditional Chinese dragons on my walls) and hang up my weapons.

I was a little pist off about earlier and the only thing that calms me down is fighting; so I grabbed all my workout weapons and headed to my man-made arena. When I got there I saw a beautiful site. A giant waterfall was falling from the few cliffs that hung above. There was a large basin of water before it started to thin out into a small river.

Walking towards the waterfall, I found the cavern behind it that led to a humongous whole in the ground. About 150ft deep was a traditional arena flooring, kinda like the ones in DragonBall Z. Smiling I jumped down, using my fire to light up the place, and raising fighting bars from the earth to practice, and creating holes from above to that a small drizzle of water fell from the river above. Landing, I was please with my work and started to practice first my martial arts, then the elements, and lastly sword fighting.

Letting myself be consumed in practicing, I never noticed that someone was watching me until I was done with my last move. Gasping for breath, I herd clapping and turned around to the sound to see Laurent. He was standing there just as smug as ever with a look on his face that resembled revenge. I had a few tricks up my sleeves as well. He never saw me using my fire element, therefore has no idea that I could turn him into bacon bites. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dropped in. You know, now that I remember it, you did sound English to me when we first meet. So are we just visiting or just visiting?"

"Ah, I see you have a show of bravery now, not like before; and do I sense a bit of humor? My, my Bella, you could be a little nicer when seeing a friend you haven't seen in so long. I came over to see how you were doing and catch up on old times. So how's it going?"

I jumped up from the arena and came to the surface, as you might say, and sat on a rock cleaning my sword and watching him. With the smallest of movements, I moved the wind into the cavern to see if there was anybody with him, and just as I suspected, a group of newborns where just outside waiting.

"It's going good Laurent. I have a new family and I'm in a rock band, and I practice martial arts. Nothing big what about you? Not fretting over Victoria now are we after 100 years?"

"Ah, of course not! She based her emotions upon revenge and I well, I did not care. I went to stay with the Denali coven that the Cullen's know and had some fun. I do dare say though, how can you enjoy the taste of animals, over humans? There's no joy in hunting them as it is humans. I guess you'd never understand." Sighing, Laurent sauntered over to me.

"As interesting as that sounds Laurent, I don't care. What I do care about is what you're doing here."

"Didn't I tell you Bella?", he got closer. Whispering he said, "To kill you of course."

A ferocious growl came from his lips as twenty new born vampires came into the cavern. Being who I am I wasn't in the mood to deal with these guys, but I did want to mess with Laurent before he made his doom. Smiling as he launched himself towards me, I jumped into the air and was behind him before he noticed and punched him into the cave. The impact of my punch knocked him into the cave and out the other end. Turning around, I looked at the twenty new born vampires in front of me and I couldn't help but laugh.

They looked at me funny, but as the fire became present in my palms they began to step back; only a few had fear evident in their eyes.

_'Well at least some of them know the danger of fire. Ah, the joy of really being immortal.'_

Grinning once more, I threw a ball of fire to one of the vampires who were curious. As he began to burn and scream in pain the others soon got the point and started to run. Laughing once more, I brought up a wall of rock to cancel out their escape and encased them in a ring of fire.

By the time this was all finished, Laurent had come in and when I saw him I said, "Oh I may have left something out when talking to you. You see, I control the elements and how ironic is it that my favorite element is fire?"

With a flick of the wrist I was able to encase the rest of the newborns in fire before turning my full attention to Laurent. I ignored the screams as I looked at the shock expression on his face before pinning him on the cavern wall.

"Now are you going to really tell me why you're here, or am I going to have to burn you limb for limb, just for an answer?"

A quick flash of fear passed through Laurent's eyes before he began to laugh.

"Kill me if you like, but it won't stop _him _for coming. They will all find you. I was only sent as the messenger, and if able to, kill you in the process. Of course they knew I would fail on the latter."

My eyes grew wide as I though this all threw. '_He's coming. He's finally coming.'_

Laurent began to laugh at my expression, and threw me off of him, slamming me into opposite wall. The impact didn't hurt, but I hate it when I get caught off guard like that. Before I was able to get myself out of the ruble, I herd a line of growls, and sighed. _'Thank you Alice for giving away my biggest hiding spot.'_

As I appeared out of the hole made by my impact, I saw both Cullen families outlining the entrance. Before I could say anything, Laurent took the spotlight.

"Ah, if it isn't the Cullen family. As much as I would love to chat, I do have to get going as my message to Bella has been delivered."

Before he could turn and make a step, I closed all the entrances enclosing everyone inside, and waved over the fiery grave, dousing the flames. Looking at Laurent it was my turn to laugh.

"You think you're escaping? You just tried to kill me buddy and I don't think that's going to go easy by half the people in this room. But to make life easy for everybody I'll take care of you myself."

I saw Sam in the corner of my sight holding in a laugh and lean against the wall, "We might as well go back guys. I mean knowing Bella it will only take like 5 seconds flat for her to kill him." I smirked as I stomped on the ground pushing the stone my sword was laying on into the air, dropping it short so my sword went flying into the air. Catching it I unsheathed my longest sword, and after a quick glance looked at Laurent. He began to laugh,

"That piece of nothing can't kill me let alone leave a mark on my body."

The eyes of almost everyone in the room held the look of confusion and almost pity, seeing as they didn't think I was sane at the moment. True as it may be, any sane vampire would like at me crazy if they thought I was about to try to cut another with a blade.

Laughing I agreed with him. "You are right, but don't you remember the fire?", and at the end of that sentence my sword was engulfed into flames. Smirking I ran towards Laurent and cut him into pieces; although, before the mini pieces of him fell I covered his body in flames with ten times the heat then normal fires, and he was all turned into ash by 5 seconds.

Looking over at Sam I doused the flames on my sword and sheathed it. There were a few things I left out when telling my story and Sam knew but looks like everything would be out in a few days.

"_He's _coming Sam. They're all coming."


	11. The Songs of My Heart

**WOOT 2 UPDATE MAN COME ON GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE!!! well this on has a few songs in it ummmm 3 if im not mistaken. two fromm paramore and one colplay. i hope u love this chapter b/c it has edward and bella povs^^**

**thanks to all those who reviewed and its because of such feedback that i wrote a chapter this morning!^^**

**hopefully i'll have one up by next weekend sense i have presidents day off.**

**i do not own anything related to the bands and or stephanie meyer^^**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I lay in my bed thinking over the events of the other night. Two days have past and I can't stop thinking of the fight that will one day happen soon. After I killed Laurent and told Sam of the news, I ran home not wanting to face the wave of questions soon to be asked.

Looking out the window I noticed that the dawn was rising and I got up, grabbing today's clothes of a skeleton tank top, and gray tight jeans, I jumped into the shower thinking of what to do. The Cullen's where coming over and with that were probably questions that I couldn't answer till my teachers came. The bright side of all this is I would probably see the twins. It's been to long for all of us.

Getting out of the shower I put on my clothes heading down stairs. The Cullen's would be over in about 30 minutes and I had the perfect idea for avoiding them, even though I did have an answer to their questions now that I think about it.

"Hey guys I have something we can do to pass the time this morning when the gang comes over. Let's go downstairs and practice for our concert here."

"But what about the concert in Japan next week?" asked Sean

"We'll I thought we would do Colors for the first song, and then either Lean On Me or Home Made Home. Of course the last one would have Julius singing and I don't want to spoil the surprise for Carlisle."

"That does make sense; and those songs are easy. We would probably need one or two practice runs to be safe."

"Well what are we sitting around here for? Let's go downstairs and make a concert!" and down went a very excited Trevor.

Laughing the rest of us went downstairs minus Julius and Sarah as they were going to wait for the Cullen's.

Arriving downstairs, we all began to tune the instruments. After 20 minutes of this, I went over to the piano and began playing random chords thinking of a good warm up song to play when it hit me.

"Hey guy's why not warm up to Reign of Love?" Everyone agreed to this and with this I began to play.

EPOV

We were running in the forest to Bella's house as we only lived two miles away. Arriving at their door, we all heard the sounds of chords on a piano being played. The door opened to a smiling Sarah.

"Just in time you guys. They just finished tunning everything and their about to warm up." Stepping aside she let us all in, and we followed her down to the basement.

As we came to the bottom of the steps, I began to hear the beginning of a song play. As Sarah opened the door, we all saw Bella playing the piano and Trevor on the guitar. The beauty and grace Bella held when playing an instrument that I mastered was amazing. But then nothing compared to the voice that came from here lips, and the lyrics that rang a single note through my heart.

_Reign of love  
I can't let go  
To the sea I offer  
This heavy load_

__

Locusts will lift me up  
I'm just a prisoner  
In a Reign of love

Locusts will  
Let us stop  
I wish I'd spoken  
To the Reign of love

Reign of love  
By the church we're waiting  
Reign of love  
My knees go praying

_How I wish I'd spoken up  
Or we'd been carried  
To the Reign of love _

_( Coldplay -Reign of Love)_

As she finished singing her hands flew across the piano with a finishing grace. The song was beautiful and I would have never thought that I would be able to see her like this, a musical goddess if that at all, maybe more. The event two days ago showed a more stronger Bella from what I ever knew or was used to. She wasn't the breakable Bella I knew a hundred years back, but something way more.

Looking at my family they were amazed by her talent through their faces and thoughts. Looking back at the group, I noticed everyone laughing at some joke we had missed. I felt a pang in my heart as I noticed that I wasn't the one making her laugh, and that I wasn't the one laughing with her.

From then on I knew I would do anything in the world possible to get her back, but I wouldn't rush into anything, being afraid that she would push me away just as easily as she killed Laurent.

While in my own little world thinking of ways to gain back Bella, I herd Alice squeal and she started to jump up and down. She was hiding something from me as I she was singing Brittany Spear's greatest hits in order in her mind. But before I could even ask what the hell got her all excited I saw Sam in the corner that she was in dancing up and down as well. Apparently I wasn't allowed to hear but Sam was.

Everyone jumped at the sound of their squealing voices and Bella turned from Sam to Alice in confusion, before she seemed to noticed everyone else here.

"Hey guys I didn't know you where here. Hows it going?"

It was odd that she was speaking to us and it seemed the same way to everybody else, because everyone was giving her weird looks.

"Oh come off it. I'm sorry that I was rude and mean to you guys it's just that you guys through me for a surprise being here. I didn't suspect to see you guy ever again. Can we start all over?"

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize Bella, you did noting wrong. But a fresh new start sounds right." Esme said walking over and giving Bella a hug, "You do have a beautiful voice I have to say and your piano skills are amazing. What else can you play?"

Grinning she looked at her family, "Well come on guys I think one slow song is enough for today. Who wants to rock?"

"ALRIGHT! Hey I have a good idea. Let's record those last two songs for our new album? I mean those two are Bella's songs and it would be good to have them finished before the concert. Sound good?", Trevor was excited about this and I was to if I was going to be able to hear Bella's voice. And who knew what other instrument she would play.

"That sounds great. Everyone else cool with that?" The rest of Black Silver agreed and with that we followed them into the recording studio that was theirs. As the band went in we sat in the chairs and couches that were available. As the band made sure the instruments were tuned, Bella and Trevor picked up a guitar, Sam a bass, and Diane went to the drums.

Sean stayed out because he said didn't sing all the time and went to the recording table turning everything on and testing the sound. When everything was ready, Sean turned the mic's on then asked Bella what song they wanted to play first.

"Ah let's crank things up first before we do Decode and start with Misery Business."

With his answer, Sean set everything up and then pointed to Bella. From the way everyone was set up, Bella was the lead vocalist and guitarist. When the song began though, we were all blown away with the difference in music and performance Bella showed when playing the piano to playing the guitar. If anything it was a little.....well a little sexy.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

__

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

__

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  
_

Watching her play the guitar was amazing, and her voice was brilliant listening to her. The way she moved and jumped to the beat made me smile, knowing that she found something that made her smile and have fun. The way they all moved, to say they were into the song was an understatement.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
Just feels so good! _

_(Paramore – Misery Business)_

"How was that Sean?"

"Perfect, like always. Couldn't have been better. Decode next?"

"Yep, lets get that over with."

Something was hidden in her voice, and her eyes flashed with indescribable pain. I think the group understood something that we didn't but when she began the song and when she began to sing, my family understood. Especially me.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

__

Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.") - Sam  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode) -Sam

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

It was like she was reading my mine, my every thought. And the guitar that she was playing was sounding like her cries of pain that was hidden everywhere but her music.

__

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.

.

How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true. _

_(Paramore -Decode)_

I gripped the edge of my seat as she stared at me for a second, but that split second showed me everything I needed to know. She loved me and I have always loved her. All I needed to do was figure out a way to show her, to tell her.


	12. Play Ball!

**OK so yeah we as reviews are not going to ask questions on what took me so long la de da de da. I havn't given up on this story its just been a hard year for me and my family with this damn economy so lets jut get right to it, eh?**

BOV

We had just finished recording our album and put it in the mail to start copying and selling no later than next week. My family was sitting around our "think table" suggesting on what songs to do for the concert, how many songs to do in the concert, the works. These songs were more of the guys going at it then me though I had a few songs that I may do.

I looked at my surroundings ans saw that Carlisle, Julius, Esme and Sarah went up stairs to talk. Edward was at the piano, thank god, in his element and not staring at me like he had been for the past hour. Alice and Jasper has left to do a little hunting while Emmett and Rosalie stayed downstairs with my family. To this day I still wonder what her problem is dealing with me. She hasn't per say been glaring at me though the evil eye is ever present.

While in my own little world a few songs came to mind.

"Hey I have a few that we could do, and It would only have me singing one song so thats a definite plus. It will go like this: Sean you will sing Lovers in Japan and I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You." I heard a snicker to my left and saw Rosalie smirking.

"Really Bella? You actually named a song that?"

"I wouldn't judge a song by its name Rosalie and by the way I didn't name this song, Sean did."

The whole time we were having our short conversation, Sean had been glaring at Rosalie, arms folded across his chest. Rosalie got quite and tried to give an apologetic smile but with Sean you might as well told him that he must be stupid driving an Acura. Of course this may turn out good in the end, right?

"Yes Bella that sounds perfect. I was thinking that I would use one of the songs I wrote and I think this would be a good one. Please go on before you were so badly interrupted." Edward was the next one to snicker and Emmett just all but busted out laughing.

Grinning, I looked at Trevor, "You should sing Ain't No Rest for the Wicked and I thought I would sing Under Control. It has an ok piano lick in it. Of course thats not our whole concert but theres some songs that we could do."

Everyone nodded and we started writing stuff down to get ready when Sean had a great idea, "Why not do a mini interlude and have a very unknown band come in and do a song or two? It could also give us a little room to have a short but long concert."

Everybody agreed with this and with this knowledge added a few more songs to the list and started getting everything ready. We already had a date and tickets were already being sold, we were just that lazy and didn't have any songs to sing, especially with the concert next Friday. Looking around I found our 100 ticket folder and counted out 15 tickets. Seven would go to the Cullen's, while the rest were going to people I knew would be there for the concert. The rest in the envelope were going to different radio stations to give people free tickets.

I turned around and put them in my pocket before getting up and looking at everyone. Well I think we're done here for today. We have everything we need and we can do a practice run next week so that we don't spoil the whole concert for everyone here. So what do you guys say to a game of baseball?"

Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward gave me a look that clearly meant, are you crazy? It was sunny outside yes but they must have forgotten about Diane and her power. Hmm I thought they knew.

"Bella last time I looked it was sunny and you know perfectly well that we need a thunder storm to play baseball." Edward said giving me a critical look. Oh please he was the mind reader you think he would have gotten it by now.

"Ok I can't take it anymore Bella, I'm getting dressed and getting the bats and balls. Everybody better be outside in 20 minutes. By that time the heatwave should be here and we can play." And with that Diane went upstairs to get dress and play mother nature. The dumb looks of "oh yeah I forgot she could do that" were on the Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie's faces. I laughed before following my family upstairs.

EPOV

I was playing the piano in the music room, while listening to Bella talk about the concert. Space less tunes would come in and out of my head as Bella would name a few tunes for their concert. The real inspiration was when Sean thought of that nameless band that could come and do a song in between a song. This could be perfect to let her know how I really feel, and in the perfect element.

When I was playing Esme's favorite song for something to do, I noticed few papers strewn about on the floor away from everyone. Turning around I noticed that they were lyrics to a song, in a familiar hand writing I had to guess was Bella's. There were notes for different parts and the song was beautiful and perfect. I was wondering why she had never though of this song when I noticed in small print the words, 'Never will be sung'. My only guess is that she never really wanted to sing this or even have it done in the first place.

When the mention of a baseball game was uttered, I quickly folded everything and stuck it in my pocket before jumping up and racing to catch up with Bella and her family.

Once upstairs we all headed outside to find that the once mild sunny day was gone to dark clouds and randoms bursts of thunder. Grinning as I've always loved to play baseball and that now I wouldn't have to worry about endangering anyone, I raced to the field with everyone else, ready for a challenge.

When everyone gathered at the field, we all separated and whispered with our family on the plans for the game. Alice couldn't tell the outcome of the game because the were many ways that the game could turn out. In the end we all decided to have Esme as catcher for both sides, while Sarah would play umpire. Julius would be the pitcher for his family, while we choose Alice for ours.

Setting up, my family went up and we began to play. First at bat was Emmett.

"You guys might as well just clear out so I have room to run. Cause no body can catch my ultra, super, high quality, deluxe, amaz-"

"STRIKE ONE!"

"HEY! That wasn't fair Esme I wasn't ready!"

"Well if you want to, I'd advise you to pay attention before he throws the ball again."

"But-"

"SHUT UP AND PLAY EMMETT!", I screamed at him along with the rest of my family. He just huffed and finally swung the bat when his pitch came. Thankfully he didn't miss it and made it to second base.

"Hey Emmett! What happened to clearing the bases so you could run?", Trevor shouted. Emmett just glared at him giving him the finger. So mature.

Next up was me, and I knew the specific direction I was hitting it to. Up at the plate I swung in Bella's direction straight over her head, but I was already at second before it even got to the point. I wasn't paying attention to where it was though, as my main focus was home plate. By the time I got to third I took a chance to look and see where Bella was to find that she was throwing it to home. With that I bolted running as fast as I could, sliding into home.

When the dust finally cleared, I looked towards Sarah to see a sad smile on her face before calling me out. I just stood up and grumbled, glaring in her direction. She just smirked and gave me a small wave. That o course only infuriated me more.

"_Ouch beat by the ex. That has to suck. Oh well Eddie, better luck next time!"_

I growled in Emmett's direction, before sitting at the base of a tree and watching the game, though really watching Bella. She was so beautiful when playing baseball, that it was hard to stay mad at her.

"_You're such a softy Edward. Man it's been a while sense I've felt any type of lust coming off you. This is defiantly new."_

I just glared at Jasper and continued to watch the game, waiting for my turn.

XxX

The game was tied. Bella had hit two home runs in my direction, of course, and it was Sean's turn to bat. Emmett was trying to distract him by calling him names and taunting him to swing. It worked the first time, causing Sean to miss, and wanting to just swing the bat at his head before Diane threatened him with shopping. This caused him to turn to Diane with a doggy face asking her to please not do this to him, giving him another strike.

By that time their whole family was just about to strangle the two, I froze watching a vision from Alice. Four vampires came through a clearing two running towards Bella though I couldn't hear anything that came from them. Before I could try to get anything out of them, I was pushed out of Alice's mind, and saw a smirk on her face.

"What are you hiding from me Alice?"

Everyone had stopped and Trevor had a curious face to on what he had just seen. Sam came up to him and took his hand. "What did you see?"

He had a look of confusion as he look at me and Alice, "Umm....I say four vampires. Two kids about our age, one old guy and another man about the same age as say Julius."

I herd Bella gasp and everyone turned to stare at her. She had her hand over he mouth before she turned to Alice running up to her.

"You know and I know you know because you're hiding it from Edward and Trevor. How long?"

"What's going on Alice!", I growled hands clenched. For all we know a repeat of 100 years ago could be happening again. But before I could even say another word, two people stepped out of the bushes. Two men and two teen vampires. Though what really got me was the one word that the two teens screamed as the ran towards Bella.

"MOM!"


	13. Authors Note plus Poll!

**Sry guys but no new chapter. YET! IM WRITING IT DON'T WORRY!**

**But I have this idea thats been in my head sense summers started and ive had time to write. What would you do if somehow, though im not going to say how im doing it, but somehow Renesmee and Jacob along with some....others came into play? Would you like it as a twist or is the cliffhanger ive sent you just enough because believe me I have some good stuff planned but I want to know wat you think so go to my lovely yet boring profile and tell me what you think! **

**After that the real fun will begin I mean I still have a concert, the I love yous, extras if we want new peps, and a mini war, slash fight.......ohhhh I can't w8!**


	14. Mom?

**Ok guys so im dedicating this chapter to....Vampirechic666! I mean u just made my day I rely loved ur review so even though everyone said no I rely want to but nessie and jake in but its not going to be bad! I promise and everything u think u no u don't! So just breathe! **

**on another note I can feel the jacobxrenesmee hate from a lot of peps out there and its funny but u guys r soooo sooo sooo way off on the cliffy I gave you lol but lets just read and see whats up!**

BPOV

I couldn't believe God would love me this much. When I left Tsubasa and the twins I never expected to see them for a very long time. Probably never. But here they were, my boys, even Master Chang came out of the closet.

I ran forward when they both screamed mom, and enveloped them into my arms. Oh, I missed them so much!

"Akira! Akio! Oh my God I've missed you guys so much! Look at you guys." I pulled back to look at the two and saw how much they've grown. They were just 9 years old when I left and now they seemed to be almost twenty! I gave them both a kiss on the forehead and turned to Tsubasa giving him a hug aswell. If anything he was my overprotective brother, as we both never saw anything romantic in each other, and deep down, my heart was always Edwards.

"Ah Bella it's been to long! The house has never been the same with your constant yelling towards the boys. But none the less, I've gotten my lungs worked out on those boys."

I turned around to glare at them, and was returned with two identical sheepish grins. I couldn't help myself though and smiled right back.

"I told you before I left that if you gave your father hell, and were turned into vampires by the time I saw you again, hell would be paid. At least he gave you different color clothing. That much has improved."

"Well you see mom...", started Akio.

".......we haven't been bothering our dear old father. But......"

".......we have been annoying him....."

"......to a degree. The color coating clothes....."

".....hasn't work out so well.", finished Akio.

"What do you me-", there was a slight movement, so fast that I didn't even see it, "Did you to just-"

"Move so fast that it looked like we switched places?" they both said. Damn this twin thing is more annoying then it was back then.

"Yeah, but your shoes are still the same color. You couldn't have possibly moved!"

"Well my dear parents....."

"....the trick is....."

"We're not just water elementalists but Air ones to." They both turned around kicking their legs into the air as if they were about to do a windmill kick, though instead they ended up floating on a pocket full of air.

My eyes were wide as I stared at the two of them before turning to Tsubasa, "Did you know about this?"

"Hell, I'm just surprised as you are! I mean yeah I knew they would do water but they never showed signs of obtaining any Air like qualities. Is that how you two been pranking old man Shiro down at the store? He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Hey tell that to his damn walking stick and stupid cat! I swear if me and Akira weren't vampires we could be its damn scratching post!"

"And its like we said mom, the color scheme didn't work out to well for us," said Akira.

"Eww cats? I hate those disgusting creatures!" said Emmett looking like he just ate a bowl of soup.

"Amen to that my man. Hey mom who are these......WHAT?!". Akira was nudging Akio in the ribs and staring at my family, "It's them....Black Silver!" The two had star struck looks on their faces as they stared at my family. But before I could even say a word on their behalf, they were across the field and talking 90 miles a minute; not to mention at the same time."

"DUDEICAN'TBELIEVEITSYOU!Youguysaresoamazing!WehaveallyorCD'sandboughtalltheguyclothesforyourstuffandsee!see!we'rewearingit!thisisourfavtshirtcauseithasthechains!" I think they could even rival Alice in their excitement.

(Dude I cant believe its you! You guys are so amazing! We have all your CD's and bought all the guy clothes for your stuff and see! See! We're wearing it! This is our fav t-shirt cause it has the chains!)

"Sam your the shiz man. I play bass to so yeah if you ever want to hang out and..." Akio just couldn't stop rambling and everyone was trying not to laugh at him.

"Sorry man but your not hanging out with her unless you don't mind my company to," Trevor came up behind Sam and put his arms around her waist.

"NO! No! I mean I wasn't going on like that, I mean yeah that sounds fun I was just trying to say...."

Poor boy looked scared and leave to his brother to pull out a video camera and tape the whole thing.

"I thought I told you to take those things away from them before I left," I whispered to Tsubasa. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked the other way. "They might have.....blackmailed me into giving it back to them. Butthatsnothtepoint!" He said that so fast I barely caught it but I got the just of it and he's just one big softy.

"Yeah whatever will talk about this later. Akio is still rambling. Akira please stop and save your brother." He grinned at me before hiding his camera and putting his arms around his brother.

"I'm dearly sorry for my brother, he gets...flustered around pretty ladies such as yourself." He winked at Sam, "Now me on the other hand...."

"The answers no kid. As you clearly see I'm taken but as to your brothers offer, No I don't mind hanging out and jaming with you for a few." Sam smiled and gave him a kiss on the check. In all truths to this day I truly believe that he fainted.

"Gasp! My brother is such a romantic. Though I think you killed him Sam. Oh well more time you and me will have to hang." Before he could do anything else Akio woke from his stupor and hit Akira in the arm then walked back over to me and Tsubasa and stood behind us. If he was human I swear he would be blushing.

"Ok break it up you two." Turning to my family I tried to hide the smirk from my face as I looked at everyone in my apparently size 14 well now 18 family. The only one who knew was Sam and I know she was loving every minute of it.

"So I think we should get back to our house so I can explain?" It was more of a question then a statement but I wasn't so sure how they were going to act. Edwards family were still bugged but I just smiled and looked at Julius.

"Hey Akira, thats the guy we saw on tv! You know the one from the Rappers Duel?" Julius smirked and I smacked Akio on the head, "Not now later! I have a surprise for you which entitles him so sush! Julius? Shall we?" He smiled and nodded his head leading everyone back to the house. Carlisle had a confused look on his face but none the less went along. I think Rosalie was harboring some jealous,rage,hate towards me. Like I don't need anymore. She doesn't even no the half of it. And even though the pain look on Edwards face and the evil hatred towards Tsubasa was understandable, Tsuabasa and I couldn't help but silently laugh, as he didn't know the half of it.

"Alright boys1 You ready to see where Black Silver works its magic?"

"Hell Yeah!" They screamed and followed me, along with Chin and Tsubasa towards the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As everyone was settled in our overly large living room, I somehow got the only chair that faced everyone and only sat one. _Well damn. Aren't I the lucky one. _Sighing I looked at everyone.

"So I haven't been totally....honest with you. As from what I told you, these two men are my teachers and helped me through my training. But they're also something else." I saw Edward's eyes flicker in pain that shouldn't be there but the thought that I would soon be able to fix it made me feel a little better.

"Yeah we can see that they are something else. So, who'd you sleep with to get knocked up Bella? I can't believe you would do that!" Rosalie spat. I glared at her for assuming something that wasn't true. Before I could retaliate though, the twins jumped up infront of her growling. Emmett stood up infront of her but was pushed back down by Rosalie. "No I want to hear what the brats have to say!" By this point Tsubasa had jumped up, aswell as I, but for me to stop him from jumping on Rosalie.

"Thats a lie." Akio said quietly. I've never seen him this way and it made me swell with pride that he was like this for me.

"She's not like that. Tsubasa and Bella aren't even our real PARENTS! We were left on his doorstep with nothing but a sticky note with our names on it, in a box, WITH NO CLOTHES!" Akio was fuming and Akira was standing right behind him glaring at Rosalie. Akira put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down while he stood infront of him.

"Be- Mom and Dad took us in during her training, during a time where taking care of us wasn't an option. And they are all we really know. So for you to accuse _our _mother, no. Not gonna happen. They don't even like each other! If anything our parents are brothers and sisters to each other."

Akio sighed and looked at everyone in the room that had to deal with my past, "Look we understand your pain. Mom told us about you and your stories. How Esme and Carlisle are the loving parents. Jasper and how he's a man of war, Alice and her pixie, shopping self, Emmett the fun guy, and Rosalie all you want is a kid. And I promise you that we can be those pesky kids that won't stop bugging you but are fun and loving! And in a few days I promise you will be even happier but a little pist off."

"Akio! What did I say on the plane? You two Akira."

"To wait till they get here, and then we can have fun." The twins sat down though I wasn't one to miss that they didn't mention him. I told them about him but I told them to never think bad of him. I may still have a grudge on him but I did forgive him. Though I would like to know why his sudden change in feelings.

"Bella..." I looked up in surprise as Edward spoke, " What are they talking about? Why do I keep seeing Jacob Black and this girl in their minds?"

Before I could answer again, Akio glared at Edward and spoke, "You left mom in a time of desperate need, Though both of you didn't know it. Once the words, 'I don't love you and never did', left your lips her world came crashing down. You left not one but two very important..."

"Akio!" Tsubasa and I jumped up and screamed his name. He just huffed and looked away.

"Mom you said this is where you guys do all your music stuff. Can we go see and maybe play a little? This isn't our conversation." Akira said. I sighed and looked at Sam. She smiled and nodded her head. "Don't worry Mr. Trevor, I'll keep my brother in check." And with a salute the boys went down stairs.

I looked at my family once again. "Are there any more questions?"

"I do have one Bella, Akio I think said that I would be happy but pist, is there anyone else coming?", Again, before I could answer, Alice interrupted, "Bella my vision just went blank and it only did that with Werewolves. What's going on?"

My only reaction was to look at Tsubasa and then take my phone out clicking the only number on speed dial. _Please don't have him answer, Please don't have him answer._

_"Hello? Your favorite is speaking!" Damn it's him._

"Hey Zach! How's my little boy doing?"

"_Now come on! I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm a full grown vam-"_

_"_UH ZACH! Um where's your father at? I have something important to tell him."

"_Is it about us coming and-" "Zacharius Anthony Black!" "Ok heres the phone dads coming, gotta go, bye!"_

I sighed as I herd Jacob coming to the phone, "_Hello?"_

"Code Red. I called to warn you guys so you could tell Nessie and the kids."

_"Are you serious how did you...never mind. Damn super hearing," he mumbled, "Ok I'll warn the guys and will be there sometime tomorrow night, cool?"_

"Yep can't wait to see everyone. Tell the kids I have a surprise for them. Love you guys!"

_"You to Bells. See ya!" _Jacob said goodbye and I hung the phone up. Looking up I saw everyone staring at me.

"Bella why is that mongrel coming over here?" Edward growled

"To finally finish what you started." I said and walked downstairs to join the twins.

**So your thoughts? let me no wat you guys think!! ohh this is going to be fun!^^ Review please!**


End file.
